The Vampire Heart
by KatShannon
Summary: Corina Salvatore, known as Cora, is the younger/older sister of Damon and Stefan respectively. Now she is back to Mystic Falls just in time for the ritual performed by Momma Original. Will they die? No. Cora will save them while fighting with her brothers, but why? Will Damon and Stefan fight their sister? And after the ritual, what will happen? A new tale. Klaus/OC Damon/Rebekah
1. Chapter 1

Hello! Well, this is my fic. It starts on the episode 15 of season 3. Here Elena didn't care about all Originals dying so none of them knew before it was actually happening. Everything that happens from there on might not be exactly like in the show after all I want to take a new direction and I want all Originals to live! Hopefully! After all I can't promise that or there will be no cliff hangers! LoL

I don't right many fics, and this is one of the biggest chapters I ever wrote in my life! I wanted to be more so you could see a bit more of the direction that is going. But I believe the other chapters won't be as big as this one is.

I expect reviews please! Other wise I won't know if I should continue or not... Doesn't need to be full of compliments... I just want to know what you think! ^.^

Oh! When the words are in _Italic_ it is a thought.

I do not own TVD but I do own Corina!

I hope you enjoy!

- Kitten *.*

* * *

**Corina POV**

Here I am. Standing at the door step of the Salvatore Boarding House.

I run my hand through my hair unconsciously. _I guess that even though I hate them right now, after all this time I still worry about seeing them again…_

Although I wish I was in front of a mirror right now, I am kind of glad that I am not. My black hair lost almost all curls and is a bit of a mess 'cause of all the wind, which is a shame because I love my hair… The way that black curls contrast with my pale face and blue eyes. I look down to see if everything is in place. It is. My dark skinny ripped jeans, my black ankle boot with a few silver spikes, ACDC t-shirt and my black leather jacket; when together makes a simple but at the same time cool style.

I sigh. _It's time…_

I open the door but when I try to get inside I can't. _What the hell? Why can't I go in?_ I try again but nothing. _They didn't! I can't believe! Forget about trying to control my anger, I am going full on!_ I think while a run towards the forest and I grab a big rock.

I run towards the house and I throw the rock smashing a window and a few things inside too.

In a few seconds Damon is out of the door looking around and saying. "What the hell?! Who did this?!"

I walk towards him and say with disgust. "I did. Why? What are you going to do?"

He looks at me shocked. He opens and closes his mouth quickly.

"Corina? Oh… Cora please let me explain! I…"

"Whatever you are going to say it doesn't matter to me! Not anymore! When I came here I thought 'control your anger Corina, give them at least a chance' but that was before I wasn't able to get inside the house!"

"I…"

"You put the house in her name didn't you? You put the DAMN house in HER NAME!"

"We didn't have a choice! She needed a safe place! She could have died! We…"

"I DON'T CARE!" I shout making him shut up. "I don't have time for this Damon. I don't have time for you or him ever again. I only came here because I've been trying to find her on my own but it has been hard so I came here to see if you knew where she was. An information that I was going to take out of you using all methods if necessary."

He looks at me like he is drowning in a pool of vervain.

"Where is Bonnie Bennett?" I ask and that makes him put his strong 'I don't care about anything' faced on.

"She is busy right now but she will soon be free and easy to find."

"Do you know where she is? I need to find her now?"

"Can't… You can't right now. I just said she was busy and now I don't know where she is… No one knows. That is a really important detail so that our plan can work!"

"If you don't know they you are to no use to me. Good bye." I say but he grabs my arm.

"Please don't be like this Cora! Let me explain! Stay here! That way you will be the first to know when she is done and where to find her."

"Not gonna happen! And let me go, I said I had no time for you!"

"Come on! I am trying here! Stay!"

"It is too damn late! The only way to make me stay is killing me."

He looks taken back.

"I would never do that!"

"You want to know why I am in a hurry? Because I am going to stop this damn ritual!"

"Are you out of your mind? They are dangerous! Don't get involved! Why would you want to do this? Is this some sick and twisted revenge against us? Against Elena?"

"Sick and twisted?" I say in a low voice full of hatred. "Last time you used those words towards me was because of Katherine. I forgave you once don't think I will do it again. You and Stefan are sick! When you were human you no one matters besides Katherine, her word, her well being, her spoiled whims, came before any and every one. And now it is just the same with Elena. How many did you killed because of her? How many lives do you actually think that are worth more? And all for her. A girl that is playing you both just like Katherine did. I hate Katherine but at least she had style and was honest about being selfish and a bitch, but Elena pretends, she has the world spinning around her, what she wants it's how it must be, everyone dies because of her, she plays with the feelings of both of you. I have seen too much, I know now that it will always be them, no matter what, no matter who. But guess what? My world does not revolves around Elena. I will stop this ritual and if you or Stefan want to stop me you will have to kill me. Because I swear Damon, that I will kill Elena if anything happen to one of the Originals! There will be no second chances! There will be no forgiveness!"

I make a short pause and I hold my heart necklace with my right hand while I say.

"I will protect them!"

Damon looks at me in complete shock and before he can do a thing I snap his neck.

* * *

**Flashback Damon POV**

It was the 60's decade. I step out of the car kind of nervous. _It has been so long since we last saw each other…_

I stop walking the moment that I spot Stefan.

"Stefan? What are you doing here?"

"She contacted me… Said that she had been alone for too long and that all this hippy love and peace thing made her rethink, so she was willing to try. You?"

"Same."

"Oh! You had no contact with her either? I thought that you had, after all she was always closer to you than to me…"

"I know. But I guess that changed because of Katherine…"

Stefan looks at the door and then back at me. "Together?"

"Only this time and only for her." I say.

We walk together towards the door and I knock.

A seconds later the door opens and I am face to face with the person who I longed to see for so many years.

"Cora!" Me and Stefan say smiling at the same time.

She looks at us and then shakes her head.

"I'm sorry, but this was not I good idea!" She says and starts to close the door but I put my hand forwards stopping her.

"Please! I know that is more than hard for you, but please! One chance! Please Corina!" I say.

"Please Corina! We will not let you down! Please! Give us one chance to have you back!" Says Stefan.

She sighs and says. "One chance. Don't make me regret this."

She opens the door and says. "Please come in."

We walk inside and she guides was towards the living room. We all seat in an awkward silence.

"You are looking good! Immortality is you best friend!" I say trying to light up the mood.

She looks at me and smiles a bit, although the smile does not reach her eyes.

"Thank you… You too… Both of you." She says looking from me to Stefan.

And Stefan being Stefan decides to go straight to the heavy stuff.

"What happened after you left?"

She looks down and sighs, while I hit him in the back of his head making her look up.

"Behave Damon…"

"But he…"

"We were bound to talk about this sooner or later, better soon than later." She them get up. "I will be right back with tea and cookies, just a second."

She uses vampire speed and is back in one second. She takes a cup of tea and Stefan does the same thing while I get a cookie. _While would I drink tea? I am not in Britain._

"After I left, I turned off my humanity switch. I was alone so feeling nothing seemed the right move. In the first three years I traveled around. That's when I met them…"

"Them?" Stefan asks.

"My new family." She says easily while I feel like she just ripped my heart out. "Although I did not see them as family at first, family means pain and I couldn't feel a thing. We became friends and without realizing I had my emotions back on. And the one constant emotions was happiness. They were five, I never met the one of them because he was… uhn… away. But I lived with the other four. The youngest boy went… away… earlier in the 20th century, I liked him very much. The oldest left soon after. Leaving me with only two, the girl was my best friend, the sister I never had and out of all we were the closest, she was the first of them that I met and she was the one that wanted me around and introduced me to the others. Then, there was him. The love of my whole existence."

At this we are shocked. After all she only devoted her attention to us that I never truly thought about her finding love. Although I am truly happy that she did.

She then opens her heart necklace and takes out a beautiful diamond ring.

"We were engaged. Or we are. I don't know… I just left."

I look at her and I see more pain in her than I could ever imagine.

"Why?"

"She went away too… And I could not handle that anymore. After all the pain that you two put me through, I reached a breaking point. No matter how much I loved… love… him, I could not handle staying. I wasn't that strong. So I just left."

"So that is why you wanted to see us? We are here because you don't have them? You were alone after founding your new family so you came looking for the old one?"

She looked at me hurt.

"I left in the 20's decade, and we are in the 60's now."

"Oh! I am sorry!" I say.

"Do you still love him?" Stefan asks.

"Nik will always be the one I love the most, but he is not the only one I love. I love his family too, so much, and that is why I couldn't stay with him after everything."

I look down at this and I can see that Stefan is doing the same.

"You two caused me so much pain! But don't think, not even for one second that I don't love both of you!" She says softly.

I smile and I get one more cookie. Stefan takes another sip of the tea. And Cora puts the ring back inside the necklace.

"I am willing to give this a try. Let's try to be friends. Call from time to time, send gifts on holydays and birthdays… See each other from time to time… Maybe in a few decades we can be a family again… We will never be like we were before, after all I doubt you two won't try to kill each other while I am not around, but maybe, one day we will be a family, dysfunctional but still a family."

* * *

**End of Flashback**

* * *

**Stefan POV**

I look at Damon and I know that he will be waking up soon. Elena is nervous at my side. We did got back together earlier. We met while I was thinking on the Wickery Bridge. The truth is that I wanted to get back together with her for so long and although I pushed her away again, she kissed me. She said she loved me and kissed me. I know that I should not get back to her without thinking, especially because of Damon but I could not take any longer and she was so convincing that she didn't love Damon, and after what she said to him at ball, she could not love him. After all no one would say something like that to the person you love.

We have been happy, and trying to avoid coming home. But it would not be right to let Damon in the dark, so we returned just to find Damon with a broken neck.

Now we were here, wondering if the Originals found out and are going to blackmail us into helping them.

"Stefan he is waking up!" Elena says.

I look towards Damon and I see him opening his eyes and massaging his neck.

"Damon what happened? Who did this?"

Damon looks at me with a luck full of hurt. "Corina."


	2. Chapter 2

Hey there! This is the chapter of this fic! *.*

But before we begin, I would like to thank 'RosesMoon', 'Azera-v' and 'Krissie' for their reviews and many others for their favorites and followings! ^.^

I don't know when I will be posting the next chapter but I hope to be soon, although I will wait for at least one review on this one before I post the next. :D

This chapter includes POVs (Point Of Views) and when something is in _italic_ it means that it is a _thought_.

I do own Corina but I don't own TVD! :(

I hope you all enjoy!

* * *

**Stefan POV**

Corina. I haven't heard that name in a while. My sister said that she would not live through the same thing she lived with Katherine again with us and Elena.

She said we had our chance and we wasted.

Elena didn't know Corina, she didn't know a thing about her. Me and Damon agreed that even though we trusted Elena and knew she was different from Katherine, it would be best to keep those two far apart.

"Corina would never break you neck Damon! Or be here! You were seeing things." I say looking at him.

"Who is Corina?" Elena asked.

"I wasn't seeing things Stefan! Corina is here! She snapped my neck because she is more than furious with us because of Elena… Because of the house…" He says ignoring Elena but I interrupt him.

"She found out about the house? What she did? How angry was she? She has to understand…"

"Who is Corina?!" Elena says angrier and a bit louder.

"She does not have to understand a thing, especially not this, not after everything. And she wasn't angry with us, she hates us."

At this I look at him, searching for an April Fool or something like that. But there is nothing besides pain.

"Why is she here?"

"To stop the ritual."

"What? Why?" I ask in a desperate voice. "She can't!"

"She will try! And she said that if anything happens to one of them she will kill Elena! Something that I think she might do one way or the other… And why? Because they are the family, the family of her necklace, and Klaus is the one."

At this I am in shock. _The Originals are the family that took her in? No! It can't be! And Klaus? No! She said his name was Nick! Well… She never said it Nick, could have been Nik like in Niklaus… But… No!_

"STOP IGNORING ME! WHO IS CORINA?!"

"She is our sister… Corina Salvatore." I say.

Elena looks from me to Damon and then back at me. "You have a sister? You never told me! Why? Were you ever going to tell me? And she wants to kill me? Why?! And save the Originals?! Is she really that crazy and dumb?! We have to stop her!"

And at that Damon was already grabbing Elena by her throat. "Don't you ever say anything insulting about my sister ever again or I will be the one killing you!"

"Damon!" I say taking him off Elena. "Control yourself!"

Elena looks shaken and scared.

"You better leave Elena! Damon and I will be the ones handling with our sister!"

Elena looks hurt but then something in her eyes changes.

"Yeah… I better go…" She says and then leaves.

I look at Damon and I say.

"What are we going to do? We can't let them live!"

"We can't let them die!"

"Damon! We can't! We have to stop her! After everything Klaus took away from me! And what will they do to us if they survive?! And Klaus with Elena's blood!"

"STEFAN! Corina said that she will KILL Elena if something happen to them! She said that the only way to stop her is killing her! Will you try to kill our own sister?"

"Of course not! But it has to be other way! We could inject vervain in her! And how can we know that our sister is not actually compelled? Begin for us to let them die so she can be free!"

"I will not risk killing the ones she love most! I will go after her and try to help her save them! What will you do? Can you move on from your grudge for our sister's happiness?"

"Elena…"

"Elena will only lose a bit of blood now and then… Humans donate blood all the time! And you know that the reason she wants them dead is because Klaus killed her aunt…"

"That is a pretty good reason!"

"How many aunts have you killed Stefan? I killed many! And I am sure that Corina must have killed some! Does she deserves to die?"

"Fine! Let's go after her and help her save the Originals!"

"And if we don't get there in time… We at least will be there for her… Truly being her brothers… At least once…"

Damon says and at that we leave to find Bonnie and stop this ritual, even though we have no idea how we will be able to do that.

* * *

**Elena POV**

"Elena! What happened?" Caroline says approaching me.

"Thank god you arrived Caroline! Come! I will explain everything!"

I take Caroline to the leaving room where Jeremy and Rick are already.

"We have a major problem and we have to act fast!"

"What happened? And aren't you waiting for Stefan and Damon?" Rick asks.

"No! I will explain! Just wait!" I sigh. "Ok. There is a vampire running around town trying to stop the ritual! She is probably hunting Bonnie down as we speak! She said that if anything happens to the originals she will kill me! We have to kill her first! Make sure she doesn't stop the ritual!"

"But what about Stefan and Damon?" Jeremy asks.

"I think they were compelled…"

"Why do you say that?" Asks Caroline.

"They said she was their sister but they never said anything to me or anyone else about having a sister! And we all know that Damon and Rebekah were together! Maybe she did something to him! To them!"

"Elena! We can't kill her! What if she truly is their sister?! You don't know if they were compelled!" Rick said standing up.

"Damon pushed me into a wall and tried to kill me! Stefan had to take him out of me and even so, he only said that Damon had to control himself and didn't even check if I was alright!"

Everyone stays quite.

"Ok… There is something really wrong! But I still don't think we should kill her! What if she is their sister? Maybe we should go after Bonnie and stop this vampire from stopping the ritual by injecting vervain in her! When the Originals are dead the compulsion will go off and if she is not their sister we kill her, but if she is then we see later what we should do…"

"Ok! But we should take stakes just in case! She might try to kill us!" I say.

"Ok! Ok! But we use that with we have no other choice! What we will really use in the vervain injection ok?" Rick says.

"Ok!" We all say and then we leave to stop the ritual from being stopped.


	3. Chapter 3

Hello! :D

I was really upset thinking that I would have to post with a review on the last chapter, but thanks to 'Krissie' I am happy! Thank you so much 'Krissie' for your review and kind words! ^.^

I do hope you guys don't forget to review this chapter! Please pretty please! Just one review is enough, I just really like reading what you thought about the chapter! :D

Well as you all must know by now when something is in _italic_ it means that it is a _thought_, and POV means Point of View.

This chapter also includes a flashback!

I do hope you enjoy! ^_^

Kitten

*.*

* * *

**Stefan POV**

There are some times in life where everything seems to work on slow motion. Those times are usually the more important ones.

I love Elena with all my being, she s everything I want, everything I need, everything Katherine wasn't. I truly believe in her and in her good intentions. She may not always do the smart or correct thing but she what she does, she does because she lost so much, and she does not want to lose the ones she loves anymore.

I love Damon. He is my brother and no matter what happens between us, he will always be my brother. Katherine destroyed so much of us, and now he is in love with Elena. Damon loves Elena, my Elena. But Elena is not the most important person in the world to him. Damon will kill the world for Elena, but the truth is that he doesn't mind killing. He would sacrifice himself, me and every single person for Elena, every single person except her. Corina.

I love Corina with all my heart, and I would never want to see her getting hurt. More hurt that is. Because the truth is that me and Damon hurt her so much already. When Katherine came to our lives Corina didn't like her at all, she used to say that the Katherine was selfish and would destroy our family. She was right, although at the time not me or Damon, wanted to hear that. We put our sister aside, we let Katherine play with her, we forgot her, we didn't care. Trying to mend our relationship years later was the hardest thing in the world, but we succeeded to a level, Damon of course was, is, her favorite. I really don't mind because it is nice for Damon to be someone first choice when dealing with us. I was the one that killed Corina. I turned her into a vampire and although she forgave me, I can't forgive myself. So I keep my distance. But when Elena came to the picture everything crumbled. We lost our sister again, although we thought that in time she would return to us.

And today she returned, although not for us.

Now I find myself frozen, in one of those slow motion moments, that also happens to be the worst moment of my life.

Me and Damon decided to go after Corina, what I would do when we find her, I still didn't know. And now that we found her I froze, after all, I don't know how to choose between my epic and greatest love or my sister.

I don't know what brought Rick, Jeremy, Caroline and Elena to this situation but here they all were.

From the moment me and Damon stepped inside everything was happening in slow motion. Corina feeding Bonnie's mother her blood just to get hit with a lot of vervain before she could snap her neck. Elena and Rick injecting what I can only imagine is vervain on her neck. Corina with the last of her strength throwing Rick far away and moving her hand towards Elena chest ready to rip her heart out. Although I saw Corina's hand move in slow motion, Caroline was there with a stake. Inserting the stake in Corina.

Corina. Although I knew Corina was going to kill Elena if she survived this, I knew she was the one I had to save. Katherine once came before everyone, now Elena comes before everyone. But the truth is that Corina is not everyone, she is the exception to all rules.

"CORINA!" I scream with more pain than its said possible running towards her. And to my surprise Caroline stops. She looks at me and Damon, that is also running towards Corina, and sees our pain, she hesitates. And that is all that took. Before I can blink Damon is throwing her in the opposite side with all his strength, he takes the stake out of Corina's back, takes her in his arm and leaves.

After that everything stopped being in slow motion and started happening in the speed of the light, and I acted on the impulse. The need to save his sister, because she was going to die if she lost them. If she lost him. The one she loves the most and his family. The ones I hate. But how I feel doesn't matter right now, her survival matters. So before I can't change my mind I break the neck of Bonnie's mother.

With that everything just stopped, everything but me. Klaus would live, Elena and the rest of us would probably die, after all just because my sister loves him doesn't mean he loves her. He is incapable of such thing. He is the monster that destroyed me. I close my eyes for what it feels like is just a second but when I open my eyes the dawn is breaking and I am inside a river.

* * *

**Rick POV**

Today was the craziest day of my life, so much happened.

After Stefan killed Bonnie's mother, she said we all had to leave. Caroline and Jeremy decided to stick around, so when Bonnie needed them, she wouldn't have to wait. Elena was hurt. Caroline gave her some blood to heal her but she was still unconscious. I took the bloody stake and the vervain injections and put in my bag and then I carried Elena out.

Elena was now awake and yelling at me in the leaving room because I didn't want to let her go out after Stefan.

"Rick I have to…" She says angry but is interrupted by Esther.

"What happened? I was about to finish the ritual when my power connection went away. Do you understand that was our only chance at that?! What did you do wrong?!" She says walking inside the house while Finn stands outside.

"It's not our fault! I wanted them dead! Some psycho vampire just showed up and decided to stop the ritual! Damon and Stefan helped her since they were compelled to think she was their sister!" Elena says angry.

Esther takes a deep breath to calm herself down. "I didn't thought she would show up, this is the last place on earth she would be and I was careful not to let anyone know about the ritual. I wonder how she knows…" She says but I think is thinking out loud.

"Who is here mother? Do you know this vampire?" Finn asks from the door.

She looks at Finn. "No one you need to know. Or that you will have a chance to know. We need to kill her. She will only get in the way of our plans. You will distract the Salvatore brothers and I kill her."

"As you wish mother." He says firmly.

"No!" I finally say. "There must be something else we could do! I really believe they are not compelled! I believe that she truly is their sister! The pain in their eyes when they thought she was going to die is not fake. So much pain can be faked or compelled!"

"Stefan killed Bonnie's mom! And Damon went to save her even though she was killing me! They would never do that if they weren't compelled! And if someone compelled them to think that she is their sister, and the person they love most in the world they would act as such!" Elena says to me.

"Elena if she truly is their sister, her death…" I say but Finn interrupts me.

"Is not of you concern. If she is an obstacle then she needs to be eliminated. And there is nothing you can do to stop us from doing so."

I look at him and I know he is right. There is no possible way for me to save her if the Original Witch and the one of the Original vampires wants her dead.

"You won't need to kill her. She will be dead any second now…" Elena says looking at Esther.

"And why is that?" She asks raising an eyebrow.

"Instead of injecting vervain in her like Caroline did, I injected werewolf venom in her… She should be dead in now time now…" Elena said.

"You did what?! How could you do that Elena?!" I shout but she ignores me.

"This Corina girl will be dead in no time." Elena says.

* * *

**Finn POV**

"This Corina girl will be dead in no time." Says the doppelganger.

_Corina? That's the same name as the girl that loved Niklaus… Is it a common name? It must be… Since Niklaus killed Corina._

* * *

**Flashback on Finn POV**

"Where is Niklaus?" I ask Rebekah joining her, Elijah and Kol in the leaving room.

"Not here. He is probably running after Caroline…" She says without interest.

"I don't see what he sees in her, Corina was so much better. But the truth is that comparing anyone to her is more than unfair." Elijah says.

"I know! She was fantastic! Even you would have liked her Finn!" Says Kol grinning.

"I like her. At least until an extent, after all how much can you like someone that you don't know personally… I admire her though, and would love to meet her. She is truly exquisite and even I know she was good to our family." I say.

_Maybe if she was here I would not have to consider accepting Mother's request. I know that is unnatural and the worst thing that could happen to the world having our family running around the planet, but she is the exception. I can see the love in their words just by talking about her, they love her as she is part of the family. Maybe if I could find her and bring her back to the family Mother would see that we can be better, and I would not have to help kill my brothers and sister. There would be hope for Niklaus after all._

"How come? You never met her and I believe this is the first time she is mentioned since you woke up." Says Elijah.

"She wrote me letters." I say with a smile.

"She wrote to you too?" Says Kol.

"What are you two talking about?" Says Rebekah looking from me to Kol, then back to me again.

"Ever since I was staked she wrote me letters telling me about what was changing in the world, or what she was doing, or just some funny silly things that she thought I might like. A little while after I woke up I realized that there was letters in my pocket. I have to say, some of the things she wrote thinking that would make me laugh really did!" Kol says with a smile on his face.

"With me is different. She didn't know me, so when she started with the letters she was still with her emotions turned off and used me kind of like a journal, she thought that having one of the Originals as her personal journal was amusing. Although the things she wrote at the time made me wonder if she really had her emotions off, after all when a vampire with no emotions is bored they go killing hundreds, not writing a journal. But later when she had her emotions on, she continued with the letters but I could see the difference. She used to tell me what was changing in the world, and the good things that you all were doing, she never mentioned the bad although she said that there were bad things, but nothing too horrendous." I say remembering.

"There was this one time that she wrote that she wanted me to start calling her Cora, since that was her nickname and she thought that after so many letters, that if I wasn't in the casket I would be calling her Cora even though she knew I was old fashion." I say laughing a bit. "The next latter she still signed Corina though, she said that it was because even though she asked I would be probably still calling her Corina. Only after a few more letters that she started signing as Cora."

At this Rebekah is crying.

"I know that you miss her, but crying over a funny story is a bit much isn't it?" Kol says to Rebekah.

"Cora is dead." She says with tears running down her face.

"What?!" Kol says standing up. "No!"

"I asked Nik… When I woke up I asked where Corina was… He said she was dead." Rebekah says.

"I thought that would be the case…" Elijah says sadly.

"Why?" I ask.

"From what I know, after Rebekah was daggered she thought that it was too much for her and decided to leave Klaus. No one leaves Klaus. And since she can't be daggered…" He says but is not able to finish.

I can see that Rebekah and Kol are trying to get a grip on this information but to me this is the breaking point. _There is no hope for Niklaus. Not after murdering the one that loved him the most. I will help mother with the ritual._

* * *

**End of Flashback**

* * *

**Finn POV**

"Corina…" I say in a whisper.

My mother turns to me with fear.

"The only reason for this Corina to be a threat to the plans, the plans to kill my our family is if she is that Corina." I say firmly to my mother.

"Finn…" She starts.

"Is it her?" I ask. "The truth mother!"

"Yes… But that doesn't change the fact! My children are monsters! Your existence is wrong! She has to die! Besides you didn't even knew her…" She said to me with pleading eyes.

_Yes, I never met her personally but she is the one person that come to me and told me things while I was daggered. She said she even read to me from time to time. Reading a poem that she likes or even a book. And if Niklaus let her live, let her scape even if that meant she was dead to him, he still spared her and he never spared anyone. Not even his family. If there is hope to Niklaus, than there is hope to all of us too. And she is that hope._

"You are to leave this town and not return Mother. You are not to harm Corina and/or get close to any of us ever again. Now I can see that there is hope to Klaus, and if there is hope to Klaus then there is hope to all of us, after all none of us is nearly as bad as he is. Leave and do not return, ever. Unless you change your mind about killing our family of course." I say firmly looking my mother in the eyes.

"Finn…" She starts.

"It is not open to discussion." I say.

She looks in my eyes and sees no doubt. Before I blink she is gone.

I look towards the human and the doppelganger. "Corina will live, and if anyone tries to harm her… They will die." I say before I leave running towards the family house.

* * *

**Stefan POV**

I turn my cellphone on and I call Damon.

"Stefan! Where the hell have you been?! I've been trying to call you!" Damon say angry but in a low voice.

"What? Why?! Is she alright? I thought the stake did not reach her heart!" I say standing up.

"I don't know what is happening, she is not healing her self! The whole the stake left is still open and she passed out because of the vervain! But she is sweating, and really cold and pale... I... She is dying Stefan and all I can do is watch."

"Where are you? I am coming!" I say.

"I brought her to be with mom..." Damon says in a defeated tone.

"I am coming!" I say and I turn hangup the call.

I start running. _Don't leave Corina! Don't you dare die!_


	4. Chapter 4

Hello my dears! ^.^

Wow! In the last chapter there was so many new favorites and followings! Thank you all so much for the support and interest on the fic! Thank you 'NadiixD', ' ', 'PC 608', 'Kristina'sMyName' and 'gilmorefreak23' for your reviews, support and kind words! ^_^

As you all know I only ask for one review for chapter but I really love reviews so I don't mind if anyone wants to comment.

Well as you all must know by now when something is in _italic_ it means that it is a _thought_, and POV means Point of View.

This is the biggest chapter I've ever written, but I got so excited with the response on the last chapter that I just started writing this one and when I realized I was like "Wow I better stop here otherwise might be too much". I really hope you all enjoy this chapter.

- Kitten *.*

* * *

**Stefan POV**

When I arrive at my mother's grave I am faced with the worst scene of my existence.

Damon holds Corina in his arms, tears are streaming down his face and Corina is pale, sweating and bloody.

"It looks like she was bitten by a werewolf…" I manage to say announcing my presence. "So there is a chance…"

"There is no bite. I looked… Besides, everything is happening too fast, I had time but Cora doesn't have much time left I can feel her getting weaker and weaker…" He says without looking at me.

"So there is nothing we can do? That is not right! There must be something we are missing here!" I say with my voice filled with anger and despair.

"Ni…klaus…" Corina whispers.

"She has been calling for him, delirious." He says and then he finally looks at me. "It's our fault this is happening, is our fault that she is dying."

"I know." Is the only thing I say before I look back down.

_If we weren't here none of this would be happening. We wouldn't have freed Esther, there would be no ritual, nothing that could put our sister on her death bed would have happen. We are killing out own sister, and all we can do is watch as she dies._

I take my phone when I feel it ringing. "Rick." I say.

"He has been calling me for a while but I don't want to answer… Is probably her using his phone since I don't answer when she is the one calling." Damon says and I notice that he avoids saying Elena's name.

"Uhn… Left a voice message… I will check if is Rick and if is her then I won't hear, not when our Cora is here like this…" I press play.

"Stefan! Ok! Like Damon you are not picking up and I get that! But I will continue to call! Is about the vampire… Corina? There is something very important that I've got to tell you! Now listen to me…" Rick says but when it gets to this he is calling again and this time I answer.

"What did you do to my sister?! She is dying in front of our eyes and we don't even know why!" I say raising my voice.

"Thank god you answered! Look I didn't do a thing although I understand that I am partly guilty… But that is beside the point. Look I said that we should knock her out with vervain and not use stakes in case she truly is your sister and not someone you were compelled to think was your sister, but Elena was so sure that you were compelled because you would never put her aside, and she also thought this vampire was really dangerous so… I didn't know Stefan! You have to believe me! Elena used werewolf venom instead of vervain…" Rick says but I end the call.

"Do you have any more blood? I drank all of mine when I was bitten." Damon says with pleading eyes.

"No…" I start but Damon interrupts me.

"Then this didn't help us at all. She didn't stop the ritual, and now he is dead and she will be too soon…" Damon says in pain.

"I stopped! Klaus is alive along with the rest of his family! We have to run!" I say and Damon is already running towards their House while carrying Corina is his arms and I am right behind.

* * *

**Finn POV**

I enter home in a flash and I find our family in the living room in silence. The moment they see me Klaus is already pushing me into a wall and chocking me.

"How dare you come back here after you betrayed us! I will make you suffer and them I will dagger you and drop you in the ocean!" He says furiously.

"I'll help!" Says Kol standing up.

"Let the torture begin!" Klaus says with a evil smile on his face.

"Co… rina!" I manage to say making Klaus stop on his tracks. He let's go of my throat.

"What did you say?" He says taking a step back.

"Corina arrived today in Mystic Falls. When the ritual didn't work mother and I went after the doppelganger since she had to be the one that had something to do with that, but when we arrived there we found out that a vampire named Corina stopped the ritual. I didn't think it was your Corina at first, after all Rebekah said you said she was dead, and I of course thought you were the one that killed her. Killing the one that loved you most is the thing that made me understand that there is no hope for you and made me decide help mom. This Corina is the sister of the Salvatore brothers and I never knew she even had brothers so I thought it wasn't her…" I start saying getting everyone's attention.

"She has two! One older and one younger although I never knew their names or her last name…" Rebekah says.

"Mother said she was a threat to the plan and we had to kill her…" I start but Niklaus has his hand on my neck again.

"Where is mother?! If this is my Corina… If something happen to her…" He says in pain but Elijah takes him off of me.

"Klaus let him speak." He says and Niklaus nods.

"I realized not long after that this was the Corina, after all why would a simple vampire that is a Salvatore want to stop the ritual, and with that name, it would be too much of a coincidence… I understood that if Niklaus let her leave, if he didn't hunt or killed her even though he has done much worse to his own family if they decided to leave, it means that there is still hope for him, and if there is hope for someone like Niklaus then there is hope to all of us. Corina is this hope, so I told mother to leave and never come back again unless she changes her mind, I was not going to let her kill Corina and I know I would have your support on this even after what I did."

"So Corina is here and mother left? We can have Cora back? Why isn't she here right now?" Kol asks.

"The doppelganger." I say with disgust.

"What that bitch did to Cora?!" Says Rebekah getting angry.

"The doppelganger and others tried to stop Corina from stopping the ritual, the Salvatore brothers were going to help Corina and since Corina threat the doppelganger' life and the brothers did nothing to her she decided that everything was a lie and that the brothers were compelled and that Corina was dangerous and had to die. She injected a great amount of werewolf venom in Corina instead of the vervain that everyone thought it was being injected. Corina is dying." I say.

"WHERE…" Niklaus starts saying but before he can continue the door of our house is open and the Salvatore brothers are in the living room with Corina in his arms.

"Save her! Please!" They say at the same time and Niklaus is with his bleeding wrist in her mouth seconds later.

Still feeding her his blood he takes her is his arm runs towards his bedroom with her and we all follow. He lays her in his bed and takes his bleeding wrist from her mouth.

"She looks like she is about to die any second…" Rebekah says with tears in her eyes.

"She will be okay now Bekah." Says Niklaus to her.

"She is all bloody and hurt… I am going to kill you!" Kol says running towards Stefan.

Elijah grabs Kol's arm to stop him. "It's being said that they are her brothers Kol… Corina would never forgive you for killing her brothers!"

Kol stops and looks defeated and Rebekah turns to the Salvatore brothers and says. "Is she really your sister? And if so why didn't you bring her to Nik sooner?! Why did you let her get hurt?! Why didn't you protect her?!"

"Cora is our middle sister. And I… We… Truly love her! We haven't seen her since she turned, nor heard from her but a few decades later, she decides to meet us, try and give us a chance. It was the 60's and we have been trying to be a family again ever since. In the first day we saw her again she mentioned you all, although she didn't said any names. She just said how she had found a new family after she was turned and how she left them because she couldn't stand be with her fiancé after what we thought was him driving them away, because even though she loved him she also loved them. She opened her heart necklace and inside there was an engagement ring. She said she would probably always love him, Nik, which we at the time thought it was short for Nicholas. That's the first and only time she mentioned you all. When Elena came to picture everything crumbled but we thought that in time she would come around. That she would come around when she saw that Elena was not Katherine. She haven't talked to us since and has been furious. I think that she came to Mystic Falls to check on us. She went to our house and wasn't able to get in…" I continue telling the story and Stefan tells what happens after I took her away.

After we are done telling everything they all stay silent for a while but Rebekah is the first to say a thing.

"I think you all should go downstairs. I better chance and clean her up…" She says walking towards Corina.

Niklaus and Damon open their mouths to disagree but Elijah says first. "After everything that happened with our family and with her own family. After being staked and injected with vervain and werewolf venom. After her brothers trying their best to kill and harm us. After Klaus making her brother turn his emotions off. We all had done too much to each other. Her two families tried to destroy each other, and having her wake up with all of us here and everything that happened might be too much. Perhaps we should go downstairs, leave her with Rebekah to clean and care for her, and we try to figure out a way to live in peace."

I nod along with the others and we begin to leave when Rebekah says.

"Since I won't be downstairs for this… Whatever this is… You should know my opinion. Regarding if Corina wants or not to stay with us we stop destroying each other because, who wins will lose her forever and I don't want that. So I will be opening my arms to Finn, Stefan and Damon. We all have done things against each other but I am willing to forgive and forget for the Corina's sake. You all can leave now."

We leave and go to the leaving room. We all sit and don't say a thing. I am the first to break the silence.

"I took part on the ritual because I believed that there was no hope for me and my family anymore. I believed that we were all beyond repair. But Corina is alive and Niklaus saved her after everything without blinking, there is hope to Niklaus. So I believe that there is hope for the rest of us. I will from now on stand by my family said if I am aloud to do so. And also, since Corina is family I believe that the Salvatore brothers are family by association."

Everyone looks at me. Damon is the one that says something next.

"My sister is my priority. I want to be by her side, but I know that she won't accept me at her side if I keep trying to kill you all so I will stop. I am not saying we will be buddies or whatever. I am saying that I don't mind having more people to drink with, and since we are on the subject I need something to drink. What you have in here?" He says looking around.

"Although you tried to kill us and you broke my neck." Says Kol looking at Damon for a second. "I am willing to move past that since harming you means getting Corina angry, and well she is my worst nightmare when she is angry. Regarding Finn, I am willing to give you a chance brother. One chance. Don't throw it away. And I am going to get something a bottle of whisky since I also need a drink after everything that happened."

Kol says and is back on a second with a bottle of a Scotch named Chivas Regal Royal Salute.

"Great scotch! I can see that this isn't going to be so bad…" Says Damon getting a class for himself.

After we all have our glasses Elijah says. "I am more than glad to have a chance to have my family back. I am more than willing to, like Rebekah said, forgive and forget and live in peace here in Mystic Falls."

"I…" Stefan starts after finishing his drink at once. "I can't forgive and forget. Not now at least. After what Klaus did just stopping trying to kill you all was hard. Stopping that ritual was hard. I am not going to look for fights, I want to have my sister in my life especially now after almost losing her. I want peace. I can't promise I won't be rude at times, but I can promise to try to move past everything. Is just too hard at the moment. Besides my life is already a mess… Elena… I… I need time to put everything in perspective but peace you can expect from me."

We all stay silent for a while. I personally haven't considered that the doppelganger that they love so much is the one that almost killed their sister. This must be really hard on them, but I can see how it is even harder on Stefan.

We all stay silent waiting for Niklaus to say something. We all know that if he decides against this peace what we want won't matter. When Niklaus opens his mouth to say what I can see in his eyes isn't something I will like he is interrupted.

* * *

**Rebekah POV**

"You can open your eyes now. They are long gone." I say looking at Corina.

"Thanks!" Corina says opening her eyes and looking at me.

I giggle. "Sisters and Best Friends forever!"

She smiles at me.

"You heard your brothers story?" I ask.

"Yes, but only the end. My mind stopped being all fuzzy when they reached the part where Caroline puts a stake on me." She says and I smile when I hear the disgust she shows when says Caroline's name. _Maybe she found out that Nik is interested in her._

"Okay then. So I don't need to tell you what happened, good. I am going to get one of my jeans for you, you can help yourself with one of Nik's shirt…" I say walking towards the door.

"Can't I have one of your shirts?" She asks.

"Nop! Sorry! But they are all really dirty!" I say smiling.

She raises an eyebrow and then sighs. "Fine… But I know you are lying!"

"I know you know! And I don't care! Now go take a shower." I say leaving.

When I return she takes a few minutes to get out of the shower.

"Are you listening to their conversation?" She asks getting out of the bathroom with a towel around her body.

"Yes. You?" I ask handing her undergarments and the jeans while she gets and one of Nik's shirt.

"Of course. Can you go fetch Niklaus? I need to talk to him before he says how he wants things to be… I will be changing in the meanwhile…" She says getting inside the bathroom. "And tell him to bring a glass of scotch for me, I need a drink."

"Sure thing. Privacy?" I ask.

"Is it possible?" She asks from inside the bathroom.

"Not really… Sorry!" I say. "I will fetch him now."

When I get downstairs Nik is opening his mouth but I interrupt him.

"Nik, Corina is asking for you and for a glass of scotch too." I say walking in.

"She is awake? I have…" Damon starts but I stop him.

"Don't. Damon she needs to talk to Nik, later she can come down and hug and forgive… Just let them talk first." I say serious.

Damon nods and Nik just stands up without saying a thing. He pours himself a bit more of scotch a gets a glass for Cora. He is out of the room in a blink.

* * *

**Niklaus POV**

When I open my bedroom door there is no one inside. I walk in and seconds later my bathroom door opens.

Corina gets out of the bathroom barefoot, with her hair wet, wearing jeans and… _My favorite shirt! How come she always knows which shirts are my favorites so those can be the one she uses. Damn! She always looks great in my shirts!_

I try to keep my thoughts straight but the urge to have her is almost impossible to fight.

"Corina." I say in a husky low voice.

"Niklaus." She says with intensity, like she is battling as much as I am to control herself.

Then I snap.


	5. Chapter 5

Hello.

I am really upset because there were no reviews on the last chapter. I am updating one way or the other but I am really upset there was no response at all for the last chapter especially since I tried so hard to give a bigger chapter to all of you.

I do hope you guys don't forget to review this chapter! Please pretty please! Just one review is enough, I just really like reading what you thought about the chapter!

Well as you all must know by now when something is in _italic_ it means that it is a _thought_, and POV means Point of View.

I do hope you enjoy! ^_^

Kitten

*.*

* * *

**Niklaus POV**

Then I snap.

In seconds I have Corina pressed against the wall, the drinks are on the floor and my mouth is on hers. The kiss is intense and she wraps her legs around my waist and moans.

"Cora" I moan between kisses making her be still like stone and before I can blink she is on the opposite side of the room. I feel rejected and hurt.

"Our families are downstairs and I am sure they are listening to everything…" She starts saying.

"I will tell them to leave then!" I say.

"No. I am sorry Nik… I mean Klaus…" She says and it hurts me after all she never calls me Klaus, she calls me Nik in the day to day, and Niklaus when she is angry, but never Klaus. "We have to talk. I left you…" She starts and I get angry.

"I KNOW YOU LEFT! I WAS THERE!" I yell and she seems taken back.

"Then you know why I left."

"You left because I wasn't enough, because even though we were engaged and I loved you more than anything, I wasn't enough for you." I say.

She looks hurt. She takes a step towards me with tears in her eyes.

"You will always be more than enough. One kiss from you can make handle thousands of years of pain and solitude. You were… are… the one I love the most. And the one that hating for taking my family is worse than an eternity on a pool of vervain. Being by your side with my other loved ones in a casket would at some point make me hate you, so I left. Because hating you is the worst thing I could go through. I left to protect the love I feel for you, afraid that if I stayed this love would go away. I am sorry I hurt you but I will always believe I did the right thing." She says and with every word my walls start tumbling down.

"Will you stay?" I ask.

"I don't know… I would like to be able to be with my family, both my families. They will need readjusting to this time and I would like to help. And my brothers… They are open to give a chance to our family and I would love that…" She says looking at me.

"So, you want me to give everyone a chance?" I ask coldly.

She shrugs. "It's your choice. The only thing I ask is for you to pay close attention in the aftermath of the choices.

I laugh coldly. "Yes, the aftermath. Being known as weak or not."

"Your father is dead, don't you think is time to put him to rest?" She asks confusing me.

"What does my father have to do with…"

"Everything. You used to act as if any emotion would be your weakness, because your father was going to use them to destroy you. Do you remember being an ass to me because I could turn out to be a weakness? I remember. Do you remember what I said to you back them?"

"If you want to push me away then I will walk away. I am not a toy that you can choose when to play with. I know the risks of being in love with you and I will take them all. If you think I am a weakness and don't want to be weak I walk away from you, if it is the better thing to do for you. But if you want my opinion, family and friends are not weakness. Yes, people may use them to get something from you or to hurt you, or even say that you are weak for caring. But in a fight, your father that on your mind has no weaknesses will be alone fighting against you, me and your family. Who do you think would win? You are truly immortal and you don't need people to fight for you, but you will have people fighting for you because they think you are worth fighting and dying for. That is power not weakness." I say quoting her.

She looks at me surprised. "You remembered every word…"

I look at her with intensity. "You said you were in love with me for the first time. I will never forget that moment."

"I see…" She says smiling.

"If I don't choose the 'forgive and forget'…" I start saying.

"You will live eternally. You will be known for your strength and lack of weakness. Your family will either run away or be in a casket, either way they will not want to be with you. My brothers will end up dying in the mess and so will I."

I laugh coldly. "And who you kill you Corina? My family would never hurt you and your brothers proved that they are loyal to you when they chose you over Elena. You won't die."

"I will. I can do many things but leaving while my brothers die and your brothers are in a casket is not one of them."

I laugh. "I've heard of threating to kill the other but never of killing oneself. You have to be really confident that your life matters so much to me after everything."

"If I lose the ones I love I have no reason to exist Klaus and even if you compelled me not to kill myself I would still hate you. No matter how much I love you, there is one thing you can do that will make me hate you."

"I can't be killed." I say cold.

"Even hating you I would never kill you. You would still be the one I love the most, but you would also be the one I hate the most. I don't need to die to be dead. Your treason is enough. You would be my death even if you were not the one to rip my heart out literally."

"You always said you could die for me." I say quietly.

"Yes, but there is a different between dying for and dying because." She says with pain in her voice.

"So what I will be choosing is if you live or if you die?" I ask.

She shakes her head. "No. You will be choosing what you will live for. You have to think. What can you live with? Because if the choice you can live with is our deaths but your concept of power and strength, than that is the one I beg you to choose. You will always be my choice, your life will always be my choice. Choose what you can live with because your life and happiness is what it matters to me most even if it means that I will hate you and die. You are my choice so choose for you."

I am in shock. Everything she said I know that she meant it. Corina doesn't lie to me, never did and never will. I sit on my bed and I put my head in my hands.

"We could use the drinks you dropped right about now…" She says quietly and I chuckle.

"I blame that on the fact you are wearing my shirt." I say looking at her.

"Blame that on Bekah! She said all of her shirts were all dirties…"

"She?..." I laugh. "She is not subtle at all…"

She laughs. "No she isn't."

Our laughs die and everything is extremely quiet.

"I made my decision." I say and she looks at me.

"You will choose what you can live with?" She asks looking into my eyes, reaching for my soul.

"Yes." I say.

She nods and sighs. "Then let's go downstairs… I will need a drink."

I nod and in a blink of an eye we are at the leaving room. Everyone is sitting quietly. Corina gets a drink for me and herself.

"The conversation I had upstairs with Corina that I am sure you all heard hasn't affected my decision at all." I say and everyone except from Corina looks like they were stabbed in the stomach. "I will still choose forgive and forget."

Everyone stares at me with their mouths open.

"You were going to choose that since the beginning?!" Rebekah says surprised.

"I am bored and everyone thought I was going to choose the other option and I don't like being predictable. Although Corina knew from the beginning what I was going to choose." I say bored.

"If she knew why did she felt the need to say all those things?" Asked Finn confused.

"She wasn't saying that to me." I say getting another glass.

"To us then? But why?" Said Elijah.

"Because you need to understand what is on the line here, there is no turning back. If you choose to forgive and forget and you have to be sure that you can do that. Finn said I am hope, but I am not. The love I feel for Klaus is, and you all needed to understand that love, what I was willing to lose for his happiness. Are you truly willing to move past all this pain for a chance of happiness? Can you live with that? Forever is a long time, now you understand what I can live with and what I can not. What Klaus can live with and what he can not. Are you sure you can live with this?" She says looking at every one of them.

They all nod, some do it faster than the others but in the end everyone accept that this is the choice we can live with, no matter what we lose by taking it.

* * *

**Corina POV**

"Okay, then now we should make the decisions regarding this." I say serious.

"Staying in Mystic Falls seems the better answer to me. I believe we all suffered here, and if we are going to make a change and be happy here is the place to start moving on." Finn says.

All the originals nod at that but me and my brothers are uneasy. I sigh.

"Finn is right, it will be hard but if there is a place we all have in common in happiness and pain this is it." I say finally.

Damon nods in agreement and Stefan looks me in the eye as if looking for support.

"Fine." He says. "But what about Elena?" He asks and Rebekah says.

"I don't mind killing her!" Kol and I laugh at that.

"I need her blood." Klaus says as if its final the decision that she lives.

"You don't." I say and everyone looks at me. "When I found out that there was a doppelganger here, I compelled her to donate eggs."

"WHAT?!" Stefan said standing up.

"You and Damon were all over her! The possibility of her becoming a vampire was to great and since she was the last of the Petrova bloodline I had to make sure there would be more, the bloodline has to exist so that in a few centuries more doppelgangers can be born so that Klaus can use their blood if necessary!" I say. "I watched all the process and I am the only one that knows which families have the Petrova children. I did what I had to do to make sure Klaus had his doppelganger and that you two had the chance of having Elena by your side for the rest of eternity without Klaus trying to get in the way because he would need her."

Everyone stays silent.

"After leaving Klaus you still looked out for him. After we choosing Elena and you hating her you still wanted to give us a chance to have her forever without Klaus being in the way." Said Damon in shock. "You truly are unique Cora."

I smile at him. Stefan absorbs Damon words and accept them. Niklaus looks at me with so much love in his eyes that makes all my walls crash down.

"I still believe that it would be best letting Elena live." Says Klaus getting me irritated.

"Why? She tried to kill me! Are you really going to spare her because of Caroline? Even though Caroline also tried to kill me!" I say standing up and taking one step towards Klaus.

"No. I believe it would be best for Elena to live because her death could destroy you brothers." He says standing up and taking a step towards me.

"Like you care about my brothers!" I say laughing and taking another step.

"I don't but you do! And that is enough for me." He says taking another step.

"Ok, so Elena lives for my brothers but I can still kill Caroline." I say with disgust taking one more step forward.

"Come on! It is not the first time you are staked and I remember you giving them another chance! Why not Caroline?" He says taking another step forward.

"If I remember correctly I gave them another chance but you killed them anyway! Why not Caroline?" I say with taking one more step forward.

"I thought this was forgive and forget, how can it be if it begins by killing Caroline and making her friends start this all over again for revenge?" He says taking another step forward.

"If you weren't interest in her we wouldn't be having this conversation, you would have killed her yourself!" I say now face to face with Niklaus.

"If you weren't jealous we wouldn't be having this conversation!"

"I am not jealous! You know what?! I will spare her! She will live in the name of peace and in the name of your school boy crush." I say with a smirk.

"I do not have a school boy crush!" He says angry.

"Come on! Don't be like this… It doesn't matter, you can have as many crush as you want, I don't care. I mean is not like I spent the last decades alone." I say leaving the implication of much more in the 'Alone'.

That makes him angry, furious. And I smirk more and more.

* * *

**Rebekah POV**

"We should go…" I say standing up.

"I agree with you on this sexy Beks… I don't want to stay here for the rest of this conversation…" Damon says standing up too with Stefan at his side.

"Where should we go?" Says Kol.

"The Grill… There is a pool table and drinks…" I say and everyone except Stefan nods.

"I have some… No. That is a lie. I just want to be alone right now." He says serious.

"If you change your mind you know where to find us." Says Elijah.

Stefan nods and leaves.

"I need to change my clothes. They are all bloody… I will see you all in the Grill in a few minutes." Damon says and then turns to me and smirks. "Save a drink for me sexy Beks!" He says and then leaves.

My brothers look at me. "Don't look at me! That's just how Damon is…" I say shrugging.

We all leave and I actually think Nik and Cora haven't even noticed.

* * *

**Niklaus POV**

Other men. I have been with women ever since she left of course but I never considered her being with anyone. I am furious.

"No matter what happened or happens from now on, no one ever took your place and no one ever will. You know that. I don't know what will come of us but there is one this you can't ever forget." I say grabbing her face with my hands and pulling her close. Our lips are inches from each other and I can feel her breathing. I look in her eyes and say with a voice husky, possessive, intense and full of desire. "You. Are. Mine."

Then we snap.


	6. Chapter 6

Hello Loves! ^.^

I would like to begin by thanking 'Xxkolwalaxx', 'gilmorefreak23' and a guest reviewer for the reviews, thoughts and support! Thank you so much! ^_^

I do hope you guys don't forget to review this chapter! Please pretty please! Just one review is enough, I just really like reading what you thought about the chapter!

Well as you all must know by now when something is in _italic_ it means that it is a _thought_, and POV means Point of View.

This chapter also has a flashback like it was asked by 'Xxkolwalaxx'! :D

I hope you enjoy! *.*

* * *

**Niklaus POV**

Then we snap.

In seconds I have her lips in my lips. My hand runs through her back making her shiver and moan. She wraps her legs around me, pressing herself further against me and making me growl.

"Cora" I say with passion, desire and more.

She stops kissing me and I am afraid she will push me away again. She smiles wickedly at me and before I can blink she bites my neck. I press her against the wall and then I bite her. We drink each other's blood for a while when we are done we are face to face, body against body, just looking at each other.

She licks the blood on her lips and smile. "Tasty!"

I chuckle and in a blink of an eye we are in my bedroom, standing in front of my bed. Looking at each other, every detail, every change, every little thing we missed.

Her fingers run through my face, then they start to move down and this moment of peace and calm changes in a split second. And I rip her, or better yet, my shirt that she is wearing.

"Damn! That was my favorite shirt…"

She giggles and says. "They always are."

* * *

**Flashback Niklaus POV**

I walk into my chambers to find a complete stranger in the center of the room wearing one of my shirts.

"Who are you and who gave you permission to enter my chambers?" I ask in a threatening voice.

The girl turns to me and I have to swallow hard to the vision of her, with dripping wet hair and only wearing my shirt.

"The name is Corina and no one gave me permission. I apologize for being in your chambers and for wearing what I imagine is your shirt." She says politely smiling at me.

She doesn't seem threatened by me at all. "I imagine you know who I am, so you better tell me what you are doing here without lying to me or I will stop being nice."

"Is this you being nice?" She says and chuckles making me angry. "You are… Well, let's see… Rebekah told me Elijah is polite, and since she is chasing Kol right now and Finn was daggered, I imagine you are Niklaus. And to what I am doing here, well I was looking for something to wear."

In a split second I have her against the wall with my hands around her neck, chocking.

"Rebekah would never tell about Finn to anyone! You work for my father and if that is so, then you will tell me everything you know! NOW!"

I stare at her and I see no fear what so ever. "You turned your emotions off, that is why you don't fear me…" I say in realization.

"Even if they were on I wouldn't fear you…" She manages to say and I let go of her neck although I still have her against the wall.

"Then you are a fool." I say and she chuckles.

"Aren't we all?" She says and then leans on me. "You are so handsome when angry… Pity."

"And why is it a pity?" I ask raising my eyebrow.

She sighs. "Forbidden territory. Your Rebekah's brother." She says and then leans on the wall.

"She told me about thing being daggered and that meaning he was… uhn… sleep? She didn't tell me why a dagger would do such thing or how. She just mentioned… I don't know much about your father, all I know is that Rebekah told me to stay away and not trust anyone named Mikael unless I wanted to die a long and painful death, although she never said if he would be the one to kill me, or if it would be one of you."

I walk to my bed and I sit.

"How did you two meet?" I ask curious.

"Destiny." She says and giggles making me raise my eyebrow. She looks at me and shakes her head. "Sorry, inside joke. But after we met we just decided to travel together since she was traveling alone and so was I, and oddly enough, we were both heading to the same place."

"I see. So you have been traveling with her."

"Yes! Best five months of my life! Although I am dead… In the end when was time for her to return she asked me to come with her, and I said 'why not!?' after all she is great company and I don't actually have friends or anyone else… So here I am!" She says with a smile.

"In my bedroom." I say serious.

"Yes, and I apologized. You see… We decided to leave our clothes behind and buy new things here, and as you can see, it is raining and very cold, we were both all wet but when she went to her chambers to get us clothes she screamed 'KOL!' in an angry tone and I haven't see her since. I was looking for her chambers but I found yours before, and since I was cold I just went inside and got something to wear."

She says with a smile in her face and even trying to imitate Rebekah's voice when saying my brother name.

"I don't trust you. My sister trusts to easily and always ends up hurt, but I am not weak." I say making myself clear.

"Rebekah is not weak!" She says angry walking towards me. "She is a lot stronger than you! She suffered so much! Had her heart broken so many times but still throws herself out there! That's strength! Most hide themselves, become cold, turn off their emotions, or simply stop caring! Those people… They are weak. I am weak. She isn't."

"You are very quick to come to my sister's defense." I say with mix emotions.

She just shrugs. "She comes to mine, I come to hers, it is only fair."

"That's because we are friends!" I turn to see Rebekah saying from the door. She walks in and hugs me. "I missed you Nik! I hope you behave yourself. She is my friend! I don't want her to be harmed in any way."

I smile. "I always behave myself, dear sister. And I missed you too."

At this I hear Corina giggling. We turn to her and she blushes.

"Sorry, it just… Cute. Your relationship… So many fear you, but right now you two look so harmless." She says smiling.

Rebekah giggles and walks towards her. "Here. Change into this, and meanwhile try not to irritate my brother. It will be hard for you not to be harmed if you irritate him."

Corina just shrugs and walks into my bathroom to change.

I sigh irritated. "Rebekah…" I start saying but she interrupts me.

"I will be downstairs. Kol is already there and Elijah should arrive any second now! I want them to meet her, so be a darling and escort her when she is done changing." She says leaving the room. When she is at the door she turns and says. "Be nice Nik!" And then leaves.

Didn't take long for Corina to change herself. When she walked out of my bathroom she looked amazing in a perfect acceptable way.

"Where is Bekah?" She says looking around the room.

"Downstairs. I will escort you." I say serious.

In a split second she is in front of me handing me my shirt.

"Thank you! Although you didn't have much choice in the matter…"

I take my shirt from her hands. "Don't do it again. I do not share. And besides this is my favorite shirt."

She raises an eyebrow. "Favorite shirt? You have a favorite shirt? You are more similar to Rebekah than I thought you were…" She says and then shakes her head. "Why is this your favorite shirt?"

She asks and I don't know what to say. I never had a favorite shirt. _Why would I say this is my favorite shirt?!_

"None of your business." I say and I begin to leave the room with her right behind me.

At this moment I didn't know, but many new favorites shirts later I realized that she didn't pick the shirts that were my favorites, they were my favorites because she picked them.

* * *

**End of Flashback**

* * *

**Niklaus POV**

We are both laying in my bed naked, sweating and breathing hard. She is lying on top of me and I still am inside her.

"What does this mean?" I ask looking into her eyes.

She doesn't respond, she just closes her eyes as if looking for the right answer.

I am afraid of what this might be. My feelings for her haven't changed although I know that we both have many things to work out. If she wants to give us a try to work out.

She never said the reason she would be staying would be me, actually she mentioned my family, her family, but not me.

She opens her eyes again and I know she can see fear in mine.

"This means that I am yours." She says.

I smile.

I understand that this doesn't mean that our engagement is back, this is not a declaration of love, this is we giving each other a new chance. A chance to move past the pain, get to know each other again, forgive each other mistakes, a new chance on love.

"And I am yours." I say passionately.

She kisses me and start moving again making me moan.

"Round ten?" She asks smiling.

"Yes, and a thousand more after that." I say pulling her into a kiss.

In a split second I am on top of her and with and evil smirk I say.

"My turn to play, love!"


	7. Chapter 7

Hello my dears! ^.^

I would like to begin by thanking 'Blood-in-Poison' for the review and kind words and I would also like to thank my fantastic guest reviewer for the fantastic review, support and words said! Thank you! ^.^

I would also like to thank everyone that favorites, follows or just read this fic! I am really thankful to all of you! ^.^

I do hope you guys don't forget to review this chapter! Please pretty please! Just one review is enough, I just really like reading what you thought about the chapter!

Well as you all must know by now when something is in _italic_ it means that it is a _thought_, and POV means Point of View.

This chapter, like in the last one, also has a flashback! :D

I don't own TVD but I do own Corina! ;)

I hope you all enjoy!

- Kitten *.*

* * *

**Rebekah POV**

We arrive at the Mystic Grill and Damon is not there yet. _Why are you thinking about Damon?! Stop thinking about him! He was a one night stand! Nothing more!_

_He and Stefan went to stop the ritual…_

_Yes! But for Corina! He is Cora's brother!_

_So? Cora in engaged to Niklaus…_

"Rebekah? Are you alright?" Says Finn interrupting my mental fight with myself.

"Yes, why?" I ask smiling.

"You had a strange look on your face…" He says but seems to accept my answer.

We all seat on an empty table and order a drink.

"So…" I start but it seems awkward. I don't know what to say. Too much have happened and I don't know what the first step is.

"How long do you think it will take until we can come back to the house?" Asked Kol breaking the silence.

"A month, if we are lucky." Said Elijah serious.

"A month? That's not much! Why so little time, brother?" Said Kol smirking.

"Maybe with her brothers here and the chance to get to know Finn will make it end sooner."

"I feel like I am missing something." Said Finn looking confuse and making me smile.

"When they first got together they were at each other nonstop! It was impossible to be around them! We left the house but every time we tried to return we couldn't 'cause they were always on each other! After the first month went by we decided that we had no choice but to look for a new house to live." I say explaining.

"Ok… And how long it lasted?" Said Finn awkwardly.

"A whole year!" Said Kol. "It was such a drag!"

"I second that." Said Elijah.

"And why stopped after a year?" Asked Finn.

"It started on her birthday, and she said she hadn't realized a year passed. She realized that when in her birthday, in the next year, the gifts we bought to her arrived. She apologized and said that she would make sure such a thing didn't happen again." I say smiling. "Although every year they would travel alone for three months max."

"Yes, I read a letter that took a lot longer than the others. She would write to me every three months, maybe more. But this one had a bit more than a year of difference. She apologized for not have written to me sooner, although she didn't mentioned why. But she did mention that her birthday had passed and that in the birthday before she and Niklaus became an item, although once again didn't get into details."

I smile remembering Corina's birthday.

* * *

**Flashback Rebekah POV**

I smile looking at how Corina is excited.

Five years ago, give or take, we met each other and became friends. Although when we first met it was more like party buddies. She had her emotions off but was still different from other vampires. Vampires with their emotions off usually go around murdering everybody because they don't care about a thing. She didn't care about a thing, and that included acting like others vampires acted. She was unique and I trusted her, and became her friend.

She never made me regret this choice. Everyone broke my trust and hurt me at some point, but not her. She looked out for me, especially since she turned her emotions back on. After a year in her company her emotions were on, but during that year she became a great family friend and we all truly trusted her. She even found out where Finn was, which surprised us all.

Kol one day just found her next to Finn reading a book to him. He got furious but she said calmly that she sometimes goes and reads something to Finn, or just talks to him about what is happening around the world. She said it was awesome, 'cause she had an 'Original' journal.

Kol told us, leaving us all completely shocked. Niklaus got angry and while we decided to just let her be, because she never did anything to make us not trust, Niklaus decided to spy on her. He never said what he found out, but he let her continue with this and even stopped spying.

After her emotions were back on things progressed even more easily and soon she became a true family friend. And last year she became part of the family she was staked on Kol's place when our father was hunting us. She almost died to save him, but she survived and we all escaped. Since them she became family.

I hope she would be even more part of the family by having a relationship with Nik, but neither one of them made the first move. When I asked her she said that Niklaus was my brother and being with him could end up destroying this new found family for her. She didn't want to lose us, and didn't even think Nik was in love with her, attraction yes, love no.

Nik, on the other hand when asked if he had feelings of love for her, denied. Too afraid to open up and/or show any weakness.

Now here we are, at her birthday party (AN: I know they didn't celebrate birthdays in 1973 but work with me because here they did!). And she has in her company William. An English vampire.

_Yes! I know! She doesn't have Nik so the one she has a serious relationship with is English! Could she show more to everyone that she loves Nik? No! Is quite obvious to everyone! And Nik too! He looks like he is about to rip William's heart out, something that he looks like is about to do ever since Cora introduced him to us._

I look outside the window. The sky looks so beautiful tonight. I see a shooting star and I make a wish.

"Let them be together and happy! Please!" I say in a truly low voice.

I walk around and enjoy the party. Hours later I hear William and Cora talking.

"William?"

"I know that you think of them as family but I want you to be my family! Let's be together! We can get married and live eternity together! I love you!"

_No! Corina can't leave us!_ I think scared.

"William…" She starts to say but he interrupts her.

"They will kill you at some point! I know you think of them as family but they are monsters! They are playing with you! You are a toy and when they get tired you will be thrown away!"

"You should leave. Now." I hear Corina's voice angry, furious. I've never seen her angry and or furious.

"I am not leaving without you! I love you!"

"You are not leaving with me. I am not leaving them. Say what you want, but between the world and them, I will choose them. I finally have a family; they care and look out for me. I might even dare to say that they love me. And they are not monsters!"

"But… I love you!" I hear him say in a desperate tone.

"I love them. I do not love you! Don't let the door hit you on your way out." She says in a cold tone.

"You will die! And I will laugh so much when that happens! Wait and see!"

Then I hear a slap and I run inside the room to see Corina's cheek red and William's hand still in the air. I get furious and I am about to attack him when she turn her gaze at my direction and shakes her head.

"No! No one is killing anybody on my party. Let him go! Let him run while we celebrate. It's my birthday party and I won't let him ruin it." She says serious.

"Run and hide. Try your best. But know that your best won't be enough. We will hunt you. You didn't actually think you could say those things to Cora, that you could hit her and survive did you? No one hurts our family and make no mistake, Corina is family." I hear the voice of Elijah saying behind me and I turn to see him, Kol and Nik with murderous looks on their faces.

I turn back to Corina and I see her smile at the comment about her being family.

"We love her and you hurt her. Two plus two equals you suffering a long and extremely painful death." I say angry.

"I will take my time with you. You will be my master piece." Kol says with an evil smirk.

I look at Nik and he is not saying a thing. He has his eyes closed and hands in a fist. _I guess it takes all his self-control to not kill him on the spot…_

William runs away and Nik walks towards Corina. He puts his hand on her hurt cheek.

"We Love you! Don't ever doubt or forget that! You are family! Now and Forever!" Nik says serious and with a lot of intensity.

_Will they be together now? _I think.

But they don't. The party goes on and the time to cut the cake and make a wish arrives. Cora is about to blow the candles and make a wish when Nik blows them first.

"Hey I was supposed to do that and make a wish!" Cora says playfully angry, she is about to slap him in the arm when he grabs her hand.

"The was no need for you to make a wish. From now on I will be the one making sure all your wishes come true." Nik says the party stops.

In a split second they are kissing and going at each other without thinking or blinking. I smile and like the others I have to leave the house so I do not see too much of my brother and my sister.

_Thank you so much Shooting Star!_

* * *

**End of Flashback**

* * *

**Rebekah POV**

"So that's how they got together?" Asked Damon sitting with us.

I smile and say. "You finally got here! What took you so long…" I start but then I take a better look at him. "Oh My God! Damon! What happened?!"


	8. Chapter 8

Helloooo! ^.^

I would like to begin by thanking 'Taytay1598', 'Krissie', 'Diana' and my lovely guest reviewer for all the fantastic reviews, support and words said! Thank you! ^.^

I would also like to thank everyone that favorites, follows or just read this fic! I am really thankful to all of you! ^.^

I do hope you guys don't forget to review this chapter! Please pretty please! Just one review is enough, I just really like reading what you thought about the chapter!

Well as you all must know by now when something is in _italic_ it means that it is a _thought_, and POV means Point of View.

I don't own TVD but I do own Corina! ;)

I hope you all enjoy!

- Kitten *.*

* * *

**Damon POV**

My mind has a thousand thoughts going throw it every second. My head is spinning and I don't know what to do.

I promised myself that I would never let what happened with Katherine and Corina happen again, but I let it happen. Elena injected a dose of werewolf venom in my sister.

I am somewhat glad that Elena broke my heart at the ball, otherwise I would have been even more of a mess right now.

I try to put a strong façade and pretend that I am ok, but I am not. I went straight from Katherine to Elena. Did I really love Elena? Was she just a replacement? Are a few of the questions running through my head and the answer to them I still don't know.

If you had asked those questions a week ago my answer would have been 'Yes' and 'No' respectively. Now I don't know. Why don't I know?

Because it should hurt more. It should be harder to decide to move on, but it isn't. Yes, it is painful, messy and extremely confusing.

But the pain of what she said to me, of how broken my brother is right now and what she did to my sister is ten times greater than the pain of knowing that from today an on we can never be together.

I can see that Stefan is broken and I am afraid he might turn off his emotions. He truly loves Elena and what will of him I don't know, but I will support him. Something that surprises me, after all, that isn't something I have done since Katherine entered our lives.

Now I have to get used to being me again. Reckless, fun, extremely handsome guy. Having Corina as my sister again is fantastic; she has been my best friend while growing up. Hanging out with the Originals will be… different. I imagine that I will be able to get used to Kol faster than the others after all even though I snapped his neck we are similar in some ways. Elijah and Finn seem more serious, probably more suited to hang out with Stefan than with me. Klaus… He is my sister's greatest love so that makes it awkward but he seems fun at least so it won't be too hard. And then, there is Rebekah. She is… Rebekah.

Rebekah intrigues me. She seems to love the little human simple things but she is also a badass sexy vampire. I will enjoy her company the most. And although I mean that sexually, I am sure I wouldn't mind her company in the day to day, after all Corina did mentioned once that her sister, that at the time I didn't know it was Rebekah, would be the perfect girl for me. I obviously didn't pay her any attention after all I was still in love with Katherine.

I shake my head to take Katherine's image out of my head.

I turn off the water. I thought I might just change my clothes but I needed I shower too. My body was covered on my sister's dry blood.

I quickly put on some clothes when my phone rings. Thinking that is Rebekah wondering why am I taking so long I answer without looking.

"Missed me already? I just needed to take a shower but I am on my way now." I say with a grin on my face.

"It's Katherine." I hear and then I look at the color id.

"What do you want?" I say angry.

"Now that's a change on tone. You hurt my feelings Damon…" Katherine says with sarcasm.

"I will be ending this call now… Don't call me again." I say serious.

"Damon wait! No need to be in a foul mood… Especially since the Originals are dead, and Stefan is not running after Elena… I think we can take this opportunity! We could help each other get what we want…" She says.

I laugh. "So that's what you want? Come after Stefan and think that I will help? Poor thing… I don't give damn about Elena anymore and the Originals are all alive! Keep running Katherine… The hunt for you will not stop, in fact it might get more intense."

"What is this game you are playing? You think you can scare me with a lie? We both know you love innocent Elena, and my contacts informed me about the ritual. If you are trying to keep me away…"

I interrupt her. "Corina is here."

"Oh… I see. So you are trying to keep me away to protect your dear sister?"

"Not really… You can come and see for yourself if what I am saying is true or not. I just mentioned her so that you would understand the reasons why everything I say is true."

"I don't understand, what she has to do with anything?"

"Everything. Funny thing we discovered when Corina showed up to stop the ritual, she actually spent decades with the Originals and to them she is family. She is even engaged to Klaus, although I am not sure how that will be working from now on… Elena tried to kill Corina and now there will be no more running after her. Something tells me that Klaus don't know about your history with Corina, but when he finds out…"

"You are lying!" She says and I can hear anger, doubt and fear in her voice.

"Please come and see for yourself. We will be waiting! Now, your time is done. Better luck next time!" I say before ending the call.

I go downstairs to get a class of whisky before I leave, and there is Elena arriving.

"First Katherine and now you! Could this day get any better?!" I say angry.

Elena walks towards me and makes a move to slap me but I faster so I hold her arm.

"Damon let go! You are hurting me!"

"Sometimes your stupidity amazes me… I mean… Do you forget that you are human and I am a vampire?" I say serious.

"I am well aware that you are a monster! You turned Bonnie's mom! You are…"

"Bored? Handsome? Irritated? Over you?" I say and she looks taken back. "I vote, all the above."

"I know you were compelled and I…" She starts saying.

"Get over yourself!" I say letting go of her arm and pushing her away. "You were not my priority Elena! Just because I am not acting like a fool doesn't mean that I am compelled! Actually, it means that I finally came to my senses! I just wish it hadn't take almost losing my sister to realize so…" I say trailing off.

"You don't have a sister! You were compelled and…" She starts shouting but I grab her by her arm and take her to my room. I throw her in a corner and grab the proof in my truck.

I walk towards her and she seems scared.

"See this?" I say showing her family pictures of me, Stefan and Corina. "This is Corina. My sister."

"I thought… Damon… Why didn't you guys ever told me?"

"Because Corina had bad history with Katherine and to her you were just a newer and lamer version of Katherine. We said you weren't that you were different but she said that you were just the same, that the only difference is that Katherine at least is honest about being a self-absorbed bitch. There was no point in telling you about her since you would never meet each other. No that you met her, you just proved her right." I say.

Elena takes some time to think. But then she says desperately.

"Damon! I did what I did to protect you and Stefan! I thought it was all a lie, if you had told me I would never have injected werewolf venom in her! I do hope she is alive!"

"She is. Klaus saved her." I say serious.

"Look… Just call Stefan, and bring her here! I can explain to her and prove to her that I am not Katherine! We can talk and in time everything will be back to normal! We will just have to find another way to kill the Originals and…"

"STOP!" I shout. "There is no turning back! I don't want you in my house, in my life or anywhere near my family! This thing is over!"

"Damon…" She begs.

"I will be taking this house off of your name soon. You are no longer welcomed here. Stefan and I will no longer keep going against the Originals, in fact we will be trying to be friends or whatever, because my dear sister loves them. She is protect by us and by them. She will protect me and Stefan, and because of her they will too. She will protect them like she did today, and as you saw, Stefan and I will too. It's over. We decided to forgive and forget the past and move forward. What will come of you, I don't know. They might decide that is best to let go of the past regarding you lot, or that is just easier to kill. I don't know or care anymore. But before you keep on trying to do stupid things be aware of who your enemies are. You can't will. Forget and move on, or just try to come up with a plan, although it will only be a really complicated suicide."

She looks hurt, angry and confused.

"I am leaving now 'cause I already have plans. I want you and your things out by the time I come back." I say serious.

I am at the door when she shouts. "Damon! Please! I love you!"

I turn to her and she says. "Please don't! I love you! I am sorry for everything but… I love you!"

"That's not what you said yesterday." I turn to hear Stefan saying from the door. "When you were telling me that you had no feeling for Damon what so ever, that you only loved me. Followed by, of course, we getting back together."

Elena looks ambushed, obviously she didn't expect Stefan to show up. "Stefan… I…"

"You lied to me so you could have me, or are you lying to him, or better yet, you are lying to both of us and you just love yourself and the attention?" He says hurt but serious.

Elena looks down.

"Which one is it?!" Stefan shouts.

Elena looks between the two of us. "I never lied to you Stefan! I love you! Not Damon! I was just trying to get him to stay and… I lied to him! I love you! Always you!"

I feel like I have been punched. Even though I am set on moving on, I loved her, I trusted her, I hoped and I believed. It hurts so badly, but the odd part is that it doesn't hurt as bad as finding out the truth about Katherine did.

"I love you Elena. But I can't be in love with you anymore. I don't want you dead and I will plead for your life if necessary but I will not go against my own family. You almost killed my sister and there is no moving past that. I don't know if I will love someone again but that is not my priority at the moment. I want a family, I want my family. I will use my time correctly, I will make sure my family and I are a family again. I do hope you move on with your life but that is not of my business anymore. I want you out of my life and away from my family. Leave and don't come back."

Stefan says and I am shocked. _That's true. That' love._ I think seeing the pain in my brother's eye.

Stefan and I walk away from my room leaving a crying and shocked Elena behind.

"Stefan…"

"Damon…"

We say at the same time.

"I go first… I am sorry for the pain I caused you and although Corina is the reason why I am willing to do all this, you gotta know that I hope we can be brothers again. What you need, I will be there for. If you don't want me around… well… suck it up! 'Cause you don't have much of a choice." I say smirking at the end.

"I am sorry for the pain I caused you Damon. And I meant what I said. I want my family and you and Corina are it. I am too hurt and confused right now… I need to be alone for a while. I will go away for a while but I will be back as soon as my head is in the right place. I need to fix myself before I try fix my relationship with you and Corina. Can you understand?" Stefan says. _He looks like a mess, I wonder if I look the same… The Salvatore brothers are once again broken._

"Yes, of course. Just… Don't take long." I say.

"Is that your way of saying that you are going to miss me?" He says and there is a shadow of a smile on his eyes.

"No!" I smirk. "But if it works for you then go with it!"

He shakes his head and sighs. "Can you give this letter to Cora?"

I take the letter nodding.

"See you soon, Damon."

"Yeah… See you soon, Stefan."

We don't know how to do this, so in the end we just nod at each other and he leaves.

I get my car and drive towards the grill. When I get there I hear the end of Rebekah story about Klaus and Cora.

"So that's how they got together?" I ask sitting with them.

Rebekah smiles and say. "You finally got here! What took you so long…"

She start saying but then she takes a better look at me. "Oh My God! Damon! What happened?!"

I sigh and say. "Too damn much!"


	9. Chapter 9

Hey There! Sorry it took so long to update but I am preparing a move, and changing cities can be complicated... ;)

I would like to begin by thanking 'xoMarie', 'Taytay1598', 'Thenchick' and 'Lady Syndra' for the amazing reviews! Thank you! ^_^

I would also like to thank everyone that favorites, follows or just read this fic! I am really thankful to all of you! ^.^

I should warn you that this fic probably has grammatical errors 'cause English is not my first language! :)

I do hope you guys don't forget to review this chapter! Please pretty please! Just one review is enough, I just really like reading what you thought about the chapter!

Well as you all must know by now when something is in _italic_ it means that it is a _thought_, and POV means Point of View.

I don't own TVD but I do own Corina! ;)

I hope you all enjoy!

- Kitten *.*

* * *

**Damon POV**

I sigh and say. "Too damn much!"

"Is everything alright?" Elijah asks looking at me with intensity.

"Judge that for yourself… Short version is that Katherine is a bitch. Elena is… not what I thought she was. Stefan left town to put his head and feelings back in place so he can properly try to be a family with us again later. The rest you all already know…"

They stayed silent for a while.

"I always thought Elena…" Rebekah started saying but Elijah grabbed her hand and shook his head as if to stop her.

"How did Katerina get involved?" Asked Kol curious after the waiter put a bottle of tequila and shot glasses on the table for us.

"She called to plan to get Stefan back, after all, she heard about the ritual and thought that since you were all dead she could return…" I say taking a tequila shot.

"Did you tell her the ritual wasn't completed?" Asks Elijah.

"Yes." I say.

"What? No! What a shame! It would be so much better if Katerina didn't know, that way she could come and be greeted by the family!" Rebekah says looking disappointed.

"It would have been fun…" Says Kol taking another tequila shot.

"Why did you tell her? I would have thought that after your history with her and your brother you would want to see her hurt." Says Finn looking curious. "Do you still love her?"

I could see that Rebekah seemed anxious for my answer and I was filled with a want to grin.

"Not really, I just thought that handling Elena was a lot to Corina. Adding Katherine to the mix wouldn't be nice." I say looking bored and I grin when I see Rebekah smiling a bit with my answer.

"Cora doesn't like Katerina then?" Elijah asks and I can see a shadow of… _Oh No!_

"No…" I say simply and then I look at Elijah studying him.

"You love Katherine." I say simply and he seems taken back. His brothers and sister look surprise but stay quiet.

"I do not know what you are talking about." He says serious.

"I saw in your eyes when you asked about her, no need to deny it." I say.

"What is this about Damon?" He asks serious and I can see that his family takes this as a confirmation but my attention is not on them right now.

"I don't believe Katherine loves you." I say and he looks angry. "I don't believe Katherine loves anyone but herself. If you want to try, is it at your risk but you should know that this is the truth weather you like it or not. If she knows of your feelings she will try to use you as a shield."

"Why are you telling me this?" He says and I can hear the anger in his voice. The others move awkwardly but don't say a thing. They realize that even though they are around this is a private conversation.

I sigh. "With this alliance formed today… Well… Let's just say that Katherine's odds are not the greatest, actually if you have feelings for her then you are her chance of escaping Klaus."

"The forgive and forget…" He starts saying but I interrupt him.

"I don't believe it will apply to Katherine." I say simply.

"Klaus can change, because of Cora. Everything Katerina did was to survive, the necessary to survive, if I can convince Klaus to apply the 'forgive and forget' to her, she will change."

"And you plan on asking Cora for that, because she is probably the only being capable of convincing him." I say.

"Yes. You said Cora does not like her but I am sure I can convince her to give Katerina a chance, after all Elena will probably live then why not Katerina too?"

"If that is what you want, if you want to be broken by Katherine than that is your problem. But there is something you should know before that." I say serious.

He studies me for a while. "What? If you are going to say that she probably is just after you brother than I should tell you that…"

"I don't care." I interrupt him. "It has nothing to do with Stefan. That is your problem. Cora hates Katherine."

"Every sister would hate the woman that played and broke her brothers." He says serious and looks at Rebekah for confirmation.

"It is true." Rebekah says simply.

"Katherine did things simply for being an evil bitch and Cora is the leaving proof of that. Yes, Cora did hate her for playing with Stefan and me but that is not all." I say explaining and I can see that I have their full attention now.

"What do you mean?" Elijah asks.

"While playing with me and Stefan, Katherine had a hobby. Break Corina." I say serious.

"What?" Elijah asks confused.

"I believed that Corina left Stefan and me because she hated Katherine and because she couldn't handle being a vampire. That she hated Katherine for being with both of her brothers, for being a vampire and for getting all of our attention when before Cora was the center of our world. I was wrong." I say painfully. "The truth is that I never told this to anyone."

Elijah looks at me without saying a thing, waiting in silence for the rest of the story like his brothers and sister are doing.

"A while after she contacted Stefan and me again, in the 60's, she told Stefan something because she thought he had moved on from Katherine. She told him something she never told me because I still loved Katherine. Something that I only came to learn when Stefan said it to me after I found out the truth about Katherine. Something she tried to tell us but it was not possible and we didn't understand and/or believed the little things at the time." I say and then I take a deep breath.

"While Cora was human and Katherine was playing with me and Stefan, we parted ways. Corina kept telling us to stay away from Katherine and all she said when we asked why was that Katherine is evil. We thought Cora wanted the attention and/or didn't like Katherine being with both of us. We pushed Cora away and sometimes even teased her along with Katherine, although we saw as innocent fun at the time. We loved Katherine and she was our priority. But teasing Cora from time to time isn't the only thing Katherine did." I say.

I stay silent for a while and they don't push me to continue, because they can see how hard this is to me.

"Katherine beat Cora up. She would break her bones, drink her blood and abuse Cora sexually. Cora that was pure at the time. She would compel Cora to do horrible things like kill and torture people. She would compel Cora to drink human blood. She would hurt… break her and then later she would give Cora her blood so her body wouldn't have any mark of what she did. Katherine would physically heal Cora but leave her broken inside. She would compel Cora so she wouldn't be able to say anything about it. She would do all of this to Cora while putting us against her. And you know what the worst part is? When Stefan and I asked Katherine about it she said she did it because she was bored and 'cause breaking sweet and innocent Corina was fun."

"You are not lying." Elijah says when I finish. It isn't a question.

"If you say to Corina that you love Katherine and that you believe that like Klaus, she can change and that she became the monster to survive and because of what Klaus did to Katherine, then I truly believe Cora will ask Klaus to spare Katherine's life. For your sake. What will come of your relationship with Cora I don't know, but I wonder if Katherine is worth it. Because try to fool yourself as much as you like, but to me, that is the real Katherine and I believe that you know deep down that she didn't need to do that to survive." I say serious.

I look around me studying the Originals that are silent. It is clear that Rebekah, Kol and Finn feel pity regarding Elijah and his feelings for Katherine; but although the pity is clear, it is very small when compared to the hate and fury towards Katherine.

"Brother…" Finn begins but Elijah interrupts him.

"Thank you Damon, for opening my eyes regarding Katherine. I thought there was hope for her, I thought everything she did was to survive, I was wrong. There will be no forgiveness for her. I guess I will just have to move on and repair my heart, like you and Stefan are doing regarding Elena." Elijah says serious and I can see the pain and heart broken in his eyes, but I can also see disgust and fury.

"When Niklaus find out about this, it will be open season on hunting Katerina." Kol says sadistically.

"I have to remember to control myself so I can make it slow and excruciating." Says Rebekah with intensity.

"Brother… Rebekah, Stefan, Damon and I are on the trying to move on from the heart break and/or repair our hearts; I don't know about them but you can count on me to try to help you move on." Finn says looking at Elijah that nods.

"Who is your love Finn? I don't believe I heard about it?" I ask curious.

"I love… There was this woman that I turned and I love her very much but I lost her, I was daggered and… Well… I… Mother told me she died. Being able to be with her again is one of the main reasons why I was so interested in sacrificing myself. I don't know how my future will be and/or if it will be long… It is extremely painful knowing that I will spend the rest of eternity without the one I loved the most." He says and the distress and pain in his voice is obvious.

"Mother said Sage died? Was she killed or she killed herself because she couldn't have you?" Kol asks and Rebekah hits in the head. "Ouch! What did you do that for?"

"Don't be an ass Kol!" Rebekah says.

They start bickering while my head is in a completely different place. _Could it be? Is the world so small?_

I grab my cellphone and look for Sage in the contact list; I find and click on it to see the picture.

"Hey! Sexy Beks!" I say getting Rebekah attention.

I put my cellphone in front of her, she raises an eyebrow without understanding why I did it but looks at it anyway.

"Oh My God! Wow! This is just… Wow!" She says and from what she said and her face expression it is obvious that my Sage is Finn's Sage.

"This world really is too damn small…" I say surprised.

"What did we miss?" Asks Kol curious.

"I know Finn's Sage and she is alive. Your mother lied. Not the first time, I believe…" I say and Finn expression changes to shock.

Rebekah shows them the picture on my phone.

"How do you know her?" She asks.

"Sage is my… uhn… Mentor. And if I remember correctly she did have a great true love that she was searching for… It might be Finn…" I say.

Everyone stays silent for a while and the only thing Finn does is stare at picture.

"I guess Finn here might not be one of the heart broken club members!" Says Kol playfully breaking the silence.

"What are you going to do?" Elijah asks Finn.

"I don't know… I want to call her but… I… What if she doesn't love me anymore? I mean… The time actually passed to her while I was frozen in the moment." Finn says.

"What makes me angry is that mom said she died! She broke your heart just to get you to sacrifice yourself! She didn't tell anyone that Cora was alive! Just… Ah!" Rebekah says angry and then she just grabs and drinks straight from the bottle.

Everyone stays silent for a while.

I sigh. "Agh! Give me that!" I say bored.

I grab my phone from Finn surprise hands.

I go for Sage's number and press call. I can see shock in Finn and Elijah expressions and amusement in Kol and Rebekah expressions.

"Damon?" I hear a surprised Sage.

"Hey Sage! Long time no see!" I say.

I hear Sage giggle. "Could have been longer!"

"Now that is just mean! You just hurt my feelings and ego!" I say pretend hurt.

"I don't think I am able to do any…" She says. "I am assuming you want something?"

"Yes! You! I am in Mystic Falls and I really need you here!" I say smiling.

"Damon… I am doing something really important…" She starts saying serious.

"Sage! Remember that one you owned me? I am calling it out! You come here!" I say and she sighs.

"Ok… I guess it really is serious then… Send me a text with your house address and I will be there in two days! I will call you when I am almost there so you can invite me in…" She says.

"Fantastic! See you in two days! Will be texting you the info now! See you soon Sage!" I say happily.

"See you soon Damon!" She says and then I end the call.

The Originals stay silent for a while and then "What was that?" Finn asks serious.

"That is me helping you out! You're welcome! Besides has been a long time since I last saw Sage and I happen to enjoy her company, having her around will make this 'hate the originals' to 'hate the originals in your life' transition easier…" I say with a smirk. "And that's not even the best part!"

"What is the best part?" Rebekah asks curious.

"I never surprised Sage! She always knew what I was doing no matter how hard I tried! She said I could be very predictable! I doubt she will see this coming!" I say grinning.

Everyone laughs. When the laugher dies Finn turns to me and says. "Thank you Damon."

"No problem mate!" I say with a pretend English accent.

"Now this is a change…" I turn to see Alaric standing beside the table.


	10. Chapter 10

Hello Darlings! ^.^

First I would like to thank 'RockaRosalie', 'Thenchick', 'Lady Syndra' and my lovely guest reviewer for the awesome reviews! Thank you so much! ^_^

Well as you all must know by now when something is in _italic_ it means that it is a _thought_, and POV means Point of View.

I don't speak English as my first language so expect some grammatical errors. :(

Please don't forget to review guys! No review, no new chapter! ;)

I don't own TVD but I do own Corina! :)

I hope you all enjoy!

- Kitten *.*

* * *

**Rick POV**

After Finn and Esther left I started to call Damon and/or Stefan nonstop. They wouldn't pick up their phone so I kept leaving messages in their voice mail when Stefan finally picked up it was obvious to me that this Corina girl really is their sister, the pain and anger in his voice were more than obvious.

I tried to talk to Elena but she wouldn't hear so I just allowed her to go after them, knowing that there was no way to really stop that. Stefan and Damon seemed furious and I was worried they would hurt Elena for what she did to their sister but the truth is that at some point the confrontation would happen and there was nothing I could about it.

"Where is my sister?" I turn to see Jeremy saying.

"She went after them… I tried to stop her but you know how she is…" I said taking another sip of my whiskey.

"Is she insane?! It is obvious that they are compelled and she just goes after them!" Jeremy says angry and worried.

"They are not compelled…" I say.

"What? They have to be! They turned Bonnie's mom and protect a vampire while my sister could die!" Jeremy says exasperate.

"I really don't think they were… That vampire is their sister and although they always put Elena first, I guess she doesn't come first when it comes to their sister…"

Jeremy sits in the couch and runs his hand through his head. "You really think she is their sister?"

"Yes… But that is not the worst part…" I say finishing my glass of whiskey.

"What could be worse than having another Salvatore in town? One that don't seems to care for my sister at all… One that tried to protect the Originals…" He says.

"Elena inject werewolf venom in her… She could die any moment now… Damon and Stefan would never forgive her for that and might start killing everyone… And worse… The Originals might care for her which means that we just gave them another reason to kill us…" I say.

Jeremy looks at me in shock and after a while he finally says. "We… Wow… Our chances of survival aren't the greatest…"

"No they aren't." I say.

"Maybe their mother has a new plan to kill them! That might help us…" He says hopefully.

"Finn kicked his mother out of town…" I say and I can see his hope fading.

"What? Why? I thought he was on our side! Wasn't he the one that wanted his brothers dead and that was sacrificing himself?" He asks desperate.

"That was him but he changed his mind when he found out that this Corina girl was in town…" I say.

"Damon and Stefan's sister? Why would her presence change his mind?" He asks surprised.

"I don't know the details… All I know is that he now thinks that there is hope for Klaus and consequently for him and the rest of his family… He said that his mother was to leave town and stay away from their family unless she change her mind about killing them all…" I say explaining as best as I can.

"Wow… I wonder if this girl changes anything regarding us…" Jeremy says thoughtful.

We stay silent for a while and then his phone than starts ringing. "Caroline… Uhn… Ok… I will be there soon… Bye."

I look at him. "What happened?"

"Bonnie needs support… Should I tell them?" He says worried.

"I think you should… We will need to keep our guards up from now on…" I say.

"Ok… Are you going to be ok here?" He says getting up.

"Yeah… Don't worry." I say dismissively.

* * *

**Caroline POV**

I am walking around outside the house leaving Bonnie with her mother for a bit.

_We are in big trouble…_ I think. Now that the ritual failed they will come after us because we helped, and to make things worst we could use the help of Stefan and even Damon right now, but since they were compelled we will have to find a way to survive without their help, unless we can find a way to make them go back to normal…

The worst part is that compelled or not, Bonnie my try to kill them for what they did to her mom… Getting the group back together is going to be really hard.

Having enough time alive to fix the group is going to be even harder, maybe I can find a way to convince Klaus to let us live… There has to be something good about him being interested in me…

"Hey Care… How is she?" I turn to see Jeremy walking towards me.

"Really bad… I don't think she will be anything other than that for a while… How is Elena dealing with everything that is happening? Stefan and Damon turning on her must be really hard for her…" I say.

"I haven't seen Elena yet, but Rick says she went after them… He tried to stop her but you know how she is…" He says looking down.

"I see… Any news from Esther, the Originals or Damon and Stefan?" I ask hoping for some good news.

"Yes… There are some news… It will be easier if I tell you and Bonnie together…" He says looking down and making me worry.

"Jeremy… I don't know… Bonnie already has too much on her plate…" I start saying.

"Whatever it is I can handle… Leaving me in the dark won't help… Especially since there probably is a reward for our heads." Bonnie shows up looking broken but decided.

I nod to Jeremy to continue.

"Esther left town because Finn changed sides and kicked her out. Damon and Stefan are not compelled. The vampire that tried to stop the ritual is their sister and apparently the Originals know and might even care for her. Elena injected werewolf venom in that vampire girl instead of vervain. This Corina might be dead which means that we might have lost the Salvatore brothers support forever, and that is a big problem 'cause we could use their help now that the Originals are probably going to hunt us down. Oh! And Elena went after Stefan and Damon still insisting that they were compelled even though she tried to kill their sister." Jeremy says and I am in shock.

A thousand thoughts are running through my head at the same time. There are so many ways and reasons for this story to end really badly for us.

"Is Elena insane?!" I finally say breaking the silence.

"They were not compelled then… They had complete conscious that they were saving the Originals and killing my mom… I could expect this from Damon but I trusted Stefan… I… Just…" Bonnie says broken and I look at her with pity.

Jeremy moves and hugs her while a pet her in the back. We stay like this is silent for a while.

Bonnie then moves away and says that she wants to be alone for a while.

"When did our lives became this? We are always broken, fighting for survival and/or revenge… Now… What will become of us after this… Our enemies are extremely powerful and our most powerful allies might have changed sides and/or want revenge for what we did to their sister… Bonnie is broken and grieving… Elena is probably heartbroken… I became a vampire… You lost your parents, girlfriends and aunt… Rick lost his wife and then Jenna… Will we ever be whole again?" I say thinking aloud.

"I hope so… Although the odds are against us…" Jeremy says sighing.

* * *

**Katherine POV**

I kept staring at my cellphone for several minutes. My head filled with thoughts.

Could Damon be telling the truth? Did the Originals survived? What did that little bitch had to do with anything? Corina engaged to Klaus?

_Impossible!_ _No! Damon is lying to keep me away! He has to be! If he is telling the truth and Klaus find out about my past with Corina… I… This can be happening! I have to make sure I have all the facts! First thing to do is stay away from Mystic Falls until I know for sure what is going on… Second is to come up with an escape plan! Maybe I could use Elijah for that… I am sure he wants to help me! And in the last case I could search for their mother… Yes… Esther might like my help to kill her children! Klaus can't live! Otherwise I will be running for the rest of my existence!_

_Ok Katherine! Breathe! It's time to come up with a new plan!_

* * *

**Elena POV**

I can't breathe. I fell like my guts and my heart were just ripped out of me.

I don't know for how long I have been crying in the floor of the Salvatore Manor, all I know is that I don't have the strength to get up.

Damon proved to me that the girl I almost killed is their sister and knowing that I know I made the wrong choice. Stefan heard me saying that I love Damon and broke up with me. Damon hates me for what I did to his sister.

They want me out of their lives. _Well… People do say we can't always get what we want…_

I need to find a way to get them back. I will have to give them space for now… I will have to get my stuff and go home like Damon told me to… But I am not giving up!

I will give them their space for now, so they can cool it off. But I will do my best to get their sister to forgive me. I will convince her that I am not like Katherine and then I will get her to help me get them to forgive me.

Damon seemed a lot angrier than Stefan and since he always ran after me, he is probably the one that will forgive me faster.

Stefan seemed to be really heartbroken but I know he loves me and if I was able to get him back after Klaus turned his emotions off then I will be able to get him back now.

Klaus and his family are going to be a problem but I think I can get Elijah on my side and then hopefully he will convince the others to leave me and my friends alone.

What I know for sure is that Klaus will want me alive so that gives me leverage on him, I just have to know how to use it. Maybe Caroline can help with that since it is obvious to everyone that Klaus has a thing for her.

My biggest problem is going to be Bonnie. Stefan turned her mother and she is not going to forgive that. She will probably try to hurt Damon and Stefan for that… She always hated Damon but Stefan and I were able to convince her not to kill him, but now that Stefan turned her mother I am not sure I will be able to hold her back. Hopefully Caroline, Jeremy, Tyler, Matt and Rick will help convince Bonnie that she shouldn't go after them.

I get up and start walking around the house gathering my things.

When I am done I walk towards the door with tears streaming down my face. I open the door but I can't find the strength to leave.

I turn around to have a better look of the house.

_This isn't forever._ I think. _I will return and have Damon and Stefan by side again… This does not and here! I will come back! And when I do, I am not leaving ever again! And that is a promise!_

And with that I leave. I leave although certain that I will return.


	11. Chapter 11

Hello Sweetys! :D

I would like to begin by thanking 'Thenchick', 'ChristinaAguileraFan', ' ' and 'IdaRose89' for the amazing, kind and absolutely awesome reviews! Thank you so much for the support! And thank you for sharing your thoughts! ^_^

Well as you all must know by now when something is in _italic_ it means that it is a _thought_, and POV means Point of View which this chapter has only one.

I don't speak English as my first language so expect some grammatical errors...

Please don't forget to review guys! No review, no new chapter! ;)

I do not own TVD but I do own Corina!

I hope you all enjoy! ^.^

- Kitten *.*

* * *

**Rick POV**

I arrive at the Mystic Grill. I came here to get a stronger drink because with everything that happened I will need more booze.

The whole way I went thinking about how I would be drinking alone. Although Damon and I had a lot of problems he is still my friend, as weird as it seems. _I wonder if he will be able to forgive me for what happened to his sister…_

I messed up and his sister could be dead, but Damon messed up so many times in the past… I moved past those things but Damon is really temperamental and something tells me that the probability of him killing me again next time we see each other is almost a hundred percent.

I walk in and when I give a quick look around I am shocked with what I see. Damon is seating and drinking tequila with the Originals, excluding Klaus that didn't seem to be here. I am unsure on what to do, but I know that if I walk away now I will probably never get a chance to really mend our relationship.

I walk towards them and they don't seem to notice me, like they are extremely focused on the conversation.

I am almost at the table when I hear Finn thanking Damon for something.

"No problem mate!" Damon says in a pretend English accent.

I am so in shock by what he said that apparently I said out loud what I was thinking.

"Now that is a change…" I say and they look at me.

No one says a thing for a while, or maybe it hasn't been a while, it just looked like it was because it was in slow motion.

Rebekah breaks the glass of tequila that he was holding, and I can see a bit of blood but soon the wound closes. Kol starts to make the moving of getting up with his face filled with anger but Elijah that is sending daggers with his eyes towards me stops Kol. Finn shows no emotion on his face.

Damon first looks shocked, then hurt, then angry and the two emotions that come after are the ones that stay, disgust and hate.

"I already had to deal with Katherine and Elena… I don't have time or patience to deal with you Alaric." He says serious.

I feel like I have been punched in the stomach, I can feel his anger through the fact that he called me Alaric and not Rick.

"Damon I…" I start to say but Elijah interrupts me.

"You should leave." He says serious, as if he is warning me that he won't be able to hold back Rebekah and Kol.

What happens next surprises me extremely.

"I think he should sit and make his point now, not leave." Finn says serious shocking his family and Damon.

"I don't think so." Damon says with disgust.

"Damon… From what I gathered he is sort of your best friend…" Finn starts to say but Damon interrupts him.

"Was… Past tense…" He says and I can feel the wave of hate coming out of him.

"Can you let me finish?" Finn says annoyed and Damon sighs and nods. "Good… Well… When putting everyone that tried to kill your sister together he is the last guilty."

"Why do you say that?" Elijah asks.

"Because I was with mother when she went to the doppelganger's house after the ritual failed."

"Your point being?" Damon says irritated and Finn sighs.

"My point is that from what I know the doppelganger thought you and your brother were compelled and told that to them but Mr. Saltzman said that they were not to harm her because it could be true that she was your sister. He had no idea what so ever that the doppelganger changed the vervain for werewolf venom. He didn't want Corina to get hurt because she could have been your sister. And then there is also the moment when mother said that Corina was to be killed because she could get in the way of her plan, I didn't know it was Corina so I agreed but Mr. Saltzman insisted that we shouldn't hurt her because he was starting to think she really was your sister." Finn says and everyone stays silent for a while.

I look at Finn in shock. I had no idea what happened would change the Originals so much, or were they always like this? I can't understand why he would be defending me. Could it be that he is doing this for Damon? If that's so why would he do something for Damon? Did things change so much?

"Damon… The truth is that when considering all your friends, Mr. Saltzman is the only one that cared enough to try not to harm Corina only considering the possibility of her being your sister, a possibility that in their eyes was probably very small considering that the most likely option was that you were compelled."

"I…" Damon tries to say something but it doesn't seem that his mouth caught up with his brain.

"Don't get me wrong. I am not defending him. Or maybe I am… I am not sure why I am saying these things right now but my point is that considering his actions the only thing he should be judge and blamed for is helping with the ritual, and since you and I took part on it, only my family and maybe Corina too, since she tried to stop, have the right to judge and blame him for that." Finn says and in the end takes a shot of tequila.

I take this as my chance to talk.

"I don't need to seat or anything, and even if it wasn't your point to the defend me I am thankful either way Finn." I say and then I turn to Damon. "I know that even though the chance of mending our friendship now is almost zero, if a leave it for later maybe it will be a zero chance. I just want you to know that I am sorry for what happened to your sister Damon, I could try to explain myself but it wouldn't matter. I am sorry Damon and I really hope we can be friends again someday."

Damon doesn't say a thing for a few seconds and when he opens his mouth to respond isn't his voice that I hear.

"Now isn't this sweet."

I turn to see Damon's sister standing next to Klaus. At least I think this is her. With everything that happened I wasn't able to get a good look on her during all that mess but now it is different. She is a lot more similar to Damon than Stefan is, the blue eyes and black hair. Her hair is long and wavy although the curls are well defined, her skin is pale with reddish lips. She is wearing an ankle boot, ripped jeans, I blue shirt with the words 'don't blink' written on it and a black blazer.

"I'm Corina Salvatore, we hadn't had the chance to be introduced while your friends tried to kill me and the ones I care about. You are Alaric, right?" She says smirking.

"Yes and I am sorry…" I start to say when I recover myself but she interrupts me.

"Not interested. You should join us! We were going to have to explain to you lot the deal we made sooner or later… Why not sooner?" She says studying me.

"I don't think it's a good idea…" I say.

"Why?" She asks smiling. "It is necessary, but if you are afraid then I let me assure you that we won't bite."

I sigh. "Ok then…"

"Fantastic!" She says and then looks at the table. "I don't think this table is big enough for all of us…"

"I will ask the waiter to put two tables together for us." Kol says standing up and when he walked passed me he hit me with his shoulder. I wince a bit from the pain.

"I apologize for Kol behavior." She says smiling at me, a smile that doesn't reach her eyes.

"I don't." Klaus says for the first time since he arrived with a tone filled with anger.

"Where is Stefan?" Corina says to Damon.

"Later." It's all he says and she nods.

"I thought it would take at least I month until I saw you again?" Rebekah says to Corina and everyone laughs leaving me wondering what this inside joke is about.

"Our speed makes everything easier, and although I truly enjoy…" Corina says smiling but Damon interrupts her with a disgust face.

"Eww! No need for me to know that…"

Corina giggles. "My point was that I really want to take this opportunity to spend more time with my brothers and sister." She says making me realize that she thinks of Originals as her family.

That's when the waiter arrives and everyone stands up, he moves the table joining it with another. Before he leaves I ask for scotch.

Everyone seats down but no one says a thing at first.

"Damon, do you have any response to what Alaric said? I believe I interrupted you when you were about to respond…" Corina says breaking the silent and then everyone's eyes turn to Damon, including mine.

"Rick has been a good friend and with everything that Finn said… I guess… I am willing to try to mend our friendship especially since I was the one always messing up and never trying but he still would give me a chance so… Yeah that's it! Enough now 'cause this is getting sappy…" Damon says smirking at the end.

I smile at him. "Thanks Damon!"

"Fantastic! The only one I actually hoped Damon wouldn't cut out isn't out!" Corina says smiling.

"You did?" Damon and I ask in surprise at the same time.

"Of course… I kept an eye on my brothers from time to time and I saw your friendship…" She says explaining and then turns to me. "You are a good friend for Damon."

"Thank you." I say smiling at her seeing for the first time the Stefan in her, the understanding part of her.

"Let's get down to business." Klaus says annoyed.

"Are you going to kill us?" I ask afraid of the answer.

"I wish!" Kol says sighing making Rebekah and Corina giggle.

"No we are not." Elijah says to me.

"For now…" Klaus says while taking a shot of tequila.

I swallow hard at this.

"Do you want me to explain?" Corina says to me sweetly and I nod. "After I woke up, we decided to sign… Well… Actually we didn't signed anything we just said but we meant it so let's take it as signing. Back to the point. We sort of signed a peace treaty between us, and to live this peace better we are giving you lot a chance, if you don't accept the rules… Well… We did give the chance what you do with it is up to you and maybe your funeral."

Everyone stays silent waiting for my response.

"And you are telling me this…" I say.

"Because you and your friends need to know but I won't force my brother to go and explain if they don't want you, so it is easier to tell you and let you pass the message along." She says simply.

"Why me? Because I am here?" I say.

She smirks at me. "You being here is a convenience but why you? Well, from all your friends I dislike you less."

I feel my mouth getting dry. It is obvious she is angry with what we did to the Originals and what almost happened to her, I guess my only advantage is that she supports my friendship with Damon.

"Can I be honest?" I ask her.

"I do hope you are." She says.

"I won't be killed for what I say?" I ask making sure.

"Do you plan on saying anything that will make us want to kill you?" Elijah asks serious and if I was standing I would have taken a step back.

"I… Uhn…"

"You won't be killed." Damon says looking at me.

I raise an eyebrow. "Do you speak for everyone? Besides how can I trust…"

"If I remember correctly you are the one that tried to kill my family and almost killed Cora… But we are still talking to you and giving you all a chance." Rebekah says bored.

"Cora?" I say confused.

"My nickname." Corina says and I nod.

I look around the table.

"Ok. I will be honest and I expect you to be too." I say serious to Corina and I see Klaus looking irritated at my tone but I try to not be scared and keep my focus on Corina.

"I am always honest." She says serious. "Well… Except when I am being sarcastic but then I try to let everyone that I am being sarcastic so they don't get confused."

I look at her eyes and it is obvious she is waiting for me to begin.

"All of this that is happening right now seems like a lie. Damon does not speak for them, the Originals are not trust worthy and definitely don't want peace. They are murders and monsters and can't be trusted. This is a sick game and I am not sure why is even being played. Why don't you all just stop pretending you are something you are not. You all drinking and acting like you are trying to be friends and want peace is bullshit. Now why don't we stop this game and put all the cards on the table."


	12. Chapter 12

Hello Hearts! ^.^

First I would like to thank 'LoveLiveLife22', 'IdaRose89' and the lovely guest reviewer 'Sherry' for all the amazing and kind reviews! Thank you so much! ^_^

As you all must know by now when something is in _italic_ it means that it is a _thought_, and POV means Point of View.

I don't speak English as my first language so expect some grammatical errors. :(

Please don't forget to review guys! No review, no new chapter! ;)

Sadly I don't own TVD! :(

I hope you all enjoy! :D

- Kitten *.*

* * *

**Rick POV**

They stare at me for a Split second as if what I said wasn't registered yet. Then I see Rebekah, Klaus, Kol, Finn and even Elijah break their shot glasses on their hands. Damon looks at me wondering if I am insane to irritate them all so much and Corina, well… She is the one surprising, she doesn't react at all, in fact all she does is look at me intensively.

"Niklaus killed Jenna. I do understand your point and your anger." She says finally breaking the silence.

"Do not talk about Jenna!" I say in a low angry voice.

"Why not? You are more than willing to kill the ones and even now shows no regret on doing so. In fact you just called them all monsters while I haven't said a bad thing about Jenna." She says serious.

"It is different." I say making her laugh coldly.

"You and your friends are so… Funny! You actually think you all are better and more important than the rest of us!" She says.

"You are the ones that think that! Not us!" I say wrathful.

"No we aren't. And if you at least have the capacity of being polite and letting me finish like I allowed you to finish saying what you wanted, than this is will be simpler and quicker." She says sounding annoyed.

"Fine." I say serious.

"You all wanted Nik dead because he was after poor Elena 'cause he needed to break his curse. You daggered Elijah when he was so nice to you all, because believe me when I say that Elijah was being nice. If it was so important for Elena to live than you could have just fed her vampire blood! If you weren't trying to stop and/or irritate Nik than Jenna would be alive. So after she dies and Nik takes Stefan with him while having him turn off his emotions you all go on a rampage of anger and revenge wanting him dead. You went after Mikael for gods sake! And you all keep looking for ways to kill them!" She says serious.

"They deserve!" I say angry.

"Why? Because Nik wanted to get rid of a curse? Because he responded with violence and anger when all you lot could do is stand in his way? When the family was back together hoping to live in peace you got together with their mother to kill them!" She says exasperate.

"Even they mother knows they are monsters!" I say in a winning tone.

"Their mother is not the best example of a mother. She cursed Nik because she was to ashamed to face the fact the she betrayed their father, she putted on Nik as if the son could really be blamed by the mother mistakes! She thinks they should die because they killed a lot of people!" She says angry at me.

"And they did kill a lot of people!" I say.

"Do you eat meat? Do you? 'Cause if you do than you have no right to judge them! Judge us!"

"It's different!" I say exasperate.

"Why? Please tell me why are humans more important than anything else! Because from where I stand, it's just the circle of life! Humans kill animals to feed and or for sport all the time! Why can't vampires do the same to them? Why are humans so important? These animals have families too, they feel pain too, they love too! People say that humans are rationales and other animals irrationals but that is just a thing said to make humans feel better when killing them, or destroying their habitat, their home! You see dogs running into a building on fire to save their owner because they care! You see birds and other animals mating for life and when their mate dies grieving intensively! You see groups of animals defending each other and helping each other! They do all that but you still kill them, because humans are on the top of the food chain. But you are not on top of ours! We are! It's natural for us to do to you what is natural for you to do to them! Humans could not eat meat but you still do because you like it best this way! We could only drink from bags but we still don't 'cause we like it best this way!" She says serious.

And I stay silent. I don't know what to say because the truth is that what she said has a point.

"But I didn't want to talk about the circle of life and whatever. I wanted to say to you that even though in your eyes you feel like the right thing to do is to kill us, because we killed someone you love and because poor Elena is incapable of giving blood to Nik, when it is as simple as it is for the other humans that are always donating blood. You all keep on locking for ways to kill us, the monsters. But these monsters are here, after you tried to kill them, giving you a choice, a way to live in peace even though they could be going around town hunting and killing you all. They are not doing this even though you lot never had the same courtesy to us." She says and I feel like I was punched in the stomach. She was right, the truth is that they were being the bigger person, the monsters were being better than us.

"Why we are doing this? Because we really want to try and be together in peace, and that does include my brothers because to me The Originals are my family just as much as my brothers are. They understand the importance of family to me and both sides are willing to give each other a try. You may not want to believe that, but it is not my problem. The only part that you and your friends have to grasp is that we are giving one chance! Only one! Because of my brothers! Because the truth is that killing you all would be much simpler. One chance. If you keep on trying to pick a fight with us even when we tried to reach a certain level of peace than it is at your risk." She says leaving me to think for a while in silence.

The truth is that if we want to live we have to take this chance, even if they can't be trusted. She had a really good point in her arguments and that irritates me, 'cause I shouldn't be finding logical what she says to defend them. But I know there were mistakes on both sides, and they were actually being better persons than we, because even after almost killing them all they still give us a chance.

"What are the rules?" I ask tired and she smiles.

"We won't kill you and your friends, at least not in a definitive way. Elena will give Nik her blood when he needs but Nik won't take more than what is usually the amount of blood took in a normal blood donation. You lot will stop trying to kill us and/or interfere with our plans, although if you are all behaving yourselves than we might discuss a plan with you lot, but only a plan that affects you lot. That's it for now, if there is anything else you will be told later. Oh! And you are the spokesperson for your little group, since you are the one we dislike less."

"And if don't accept this and/or break the rules?" I ask serious.

"First, there is no 'no accepting'. These are rules not suggestions. You all have to get it through your head that we are already being extra nice because usually when someone tries to kill one of us, they don't live to tell the tail. You live by them, and if you don't want to do so than it is at your own risk, because these will be the only time we are merciful. Now, to show to you that we are still a bit fair, if one of you don't accept or break the rules it will be seen as an individual mistake, we won't punish everyone because one can accept these rules." She says serious.

I know everything she said has a point and she seems very honest about how it is going to work. I will have to try hard to explain to everyone the rules 'cause if they don't accept we all will die trying to protect and/or avenge the ones that broke the rules.

"What do you say?" She asks smiling.

"That we don't actually have a choice, not if we want to live." I say annoyed.

"True, but I wouldn't still like to hear your thoughts." She says smirking.

I sigh. "I think is better than I could hope for because I honestly thought we were going to die. I can obey the rules but could you reconsider getting Elena's blood?"

"No." I turn shocked because who answered was Damon. "It will be like donating blood, simple and not dangerous. The only reason for Elena not do it would be being a spoiled brat and that is not acceptable."

"You changed Damon…" I say shocked thinking how Damon before the ball would never accept this.

"I woke up Rick… Finally. Elena never loved me, she never will! She loves the attention! She said she loved me in the instant she thought she would lose me but when Stefan showed up, she said she was lying and only loved him and that she lied to me to get me to stay. She uses my feeling for her and after what she did to my sister because she was too self-centered to think that it was possible for me to have someone that I care for more than I do for her." He says hurt and angry.

"I'm sorry Damon…" I say feeling his pain on what happened.

"Don't. Just don't let Elena ruin the best deal you could get just because she is to selfish to make a simple blood donation to Klaus from time to time." He says serious and I know he is somewhat right.

"For me this is more than accepted." I say serious turning back to Corina and she smiles at that. "I hope and I believe I will be able to convince the others too."

"Well… When you finish talking to everyone all you have to do is tell Damon what they said!" She says smiling.

"I better get going now… I have a lot of things to do." I say awkwardly.

"Ok then! It was… uhn… interesting meeting you. I do hope we can leave in peace." She says smiling.

"I hope so too." I say standing up. "Damon…"

"See you soon for a drink Rick." He says smirking and I smile.

"Soon." I say.

I look at the others unsure of what to say. "Uhn… Bye." I say shortly and Elijah and Finn are the only ones to respond, and they do that with a nod.

Now I am on my way back to the house unsure of what will happen next. Caroline and Jeremy are with Bonnie that probably does not want to hear a word about peace after what happened to her mother. Whether they want or not I probably don't have much of a choice, because telling them later will only make it worse.

I will have to call Tyler and his mom, and also Sheriff Forbes to meet me later where Bonnie, Caroline and Jeremy are with her mother. I will take Elena with me. Hopefully everyone will understand that this is the only option if we want to survive.

* * *

**Corina Salvatore POV**

"Well… That was annoying although your speech about circle of life and Hakuna Matata was interesting." Says Nik smirking at me and making Damon and Elijah laugh.

"I was not… Oh! You sush!" I say trying to be serious without success.

"Hakuna Matata?" Rebekah says raising an eyebrow.

"It's something from a very famous kid's movie… The Lion King." I say explaining.

"Never heard of…" Kol says simply.

"That's because you were on a casket." Damon says smirking.

"Oh My! We so have to do a movie marathon!" I say excited.

"Please don't…" Damon says.

"Come on! Someone has to show them the blockbusters movies! The ones everyone watched at least once even if doesn't like!" I say smiling.

"You want to show us movies that you don't like?" Finn asks confused.

"Yes! Because there are films that have to be seen! Like a new age American tradition!" I say smiling gently at him.

"I am not American." Kol says smirking.

"And I already watched the movies…" Damon says.

"I have some plans already…" Nik says trailing off.

"I do to…" Elijah says.

"You guys don't even know when it will be! Don't be like that! A movie marathon is a fantastic way to bond and we all need some bonding right now! Movies, chatting, junk food and warm blood! What could be best?" I ask smiling hopefully.

"Almost everything else!" Damon says smirking.

I start to pout. "Please pretty please!"

"Oh no! She is using the pouting look! Don't look or you are going to get hooked!" Kol says closing his eyes.

"I just wanted to spend some time with my family… But if you guys don't want to… I understand…" I say sad.

"Oh no! She got me!" Rebekah says giving up.

"I… Ok…" Finn says. "Just please don't be sad."

"She got him too!" Kol says exasperate.

"She got me too brother." Elijah says sighing.

"I…" Nik doesn't seem to know what to say.

"Don't cave Nik!" Kol says desperate.

I turn to Nik with a hurt puppy dog look on my face.

"I just caved." He says serious.

"It's just you and me now Kol!" Damon says serious. "Stay strong!"

"You too!" Kol says serious.

"Don't you two love me anymore?" I say sniffing.

"Don't you guys have a heart?" Rebekah says pleading.

They sigh and say at the same time. "I cave…"

"Yeah!" I say happily. "Now all I have to do is convince Stefan!"

"Uhn…" Damon says awkwardly.

"Where is Stefan?" I ask serious looking at him.


End file.
